Absolute Devotion
by LilAngelLady21
Summary: Five years after his body shut down, an ambitious Kronos Heaven employee seeks to bring Night back. But can he find true happiness in a world that left him behind? And will her new designs make him too alive to be accepted by now figure friendily society?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Just a Tiny Spark**_

"Otaoko-san... As head of the Research and Development Department you have never ceased to dazzle us. The last few months have been no exception. Your work with the new companion doll series has been crucial in their success the last few years. For your integral participation in the project you've been awarded a massive bonus!" The child sized Chairman of the Board beamed in his goo-goo ga-ga way. "We eagerly await your final presentation on the finished 'Life Partners' series!"

An average sized woman with no real stand out features stood up from the end of the table and bowed slightly. "With respect Sir I'd like the bonus to be deferred to my company expense account. The final program for the 'Life Partners' series will be finished within the week. After that I have my own project I'd like to undertake with the help of the company's facilities and my much overdue vacation time. If the funds are deferred to my company expense account I won't be squandering company funds on a woman's silly whim..." She announced with a long face which didn't seem to reflect the happiness she should be feeling given the nature of the meeting. She had single-handed designed and built the prototype-types for the best selling series Kronos Heaven has had to date. The meeting was a formal congratulations to her for her great success. Still, sadness tinged her chocolate brown eyes. She brushed her light brown hair out of her face and waited for the Chairman's response.

"Just what kind of project do you plan on undertaking?" He wondered curiously. The last time she started a side project it resulted in the mush anticipated 'Life Partners' series. Her latest masterpieces were designed to last much longer than their single purpose predecessors and were much more life like. With maintenance needed only once every five years and a life long upgrade program to make them appear to age, these figures would surely bolster the company out of the specialty market. Kronos Heaven released itself as a mainstream company 5 years ago shortly after their first two mass-produced lines met great underground success.

"I want to build my own figure... Built to my own specifications and with my own operating program. As my illness progresses I'll need someone to take care of me in the event of an emergency. However, my dedication and love of my work would make it impossible for me to find a reliable human being... Hence why I would like to use my own funds..." She replied smiling slightly at the boy's childish curiosity.

"Otaoko-san..." One of the older looking chair members started unsure of themselves. "Is it true you've been cooping with the Genetics and Biomechanics Department on culturing mechanical-organic hybrid organs?"

Otaoko sighed slightly and nodded. "Yes... I was hoping to integrate brains enhanced with nanotechnology into the 'Life Patterns' series so that they could self learn easier and develop more life-like personalities and blend into society easier. However the resulting conflict between computer programming and self learning eventually lead to identity crisis and mental instability. The hurdle maybe crossed at a later date however at this time the project has been shelved."

"Why weren't we informed of the project before now?" Another chair member wondered suspiciously.

"I knew the project would be relatively low cost. I also knew it would either flourish or fail miserably. I was pleasantly surprised to learn a great deal in how to use our nanotechnology to help the synthetic brains adapt and rewire as the circumstances of their master's life changes. Ultimately the project paid for itself and seemed to be of no great concern to you of the Board. In the future I will do better to keep you informed of such things. My apologies..." She was flawless with her response and her unwavering cool head.

"Well enough as long as it wasn't a complete waste. I trust your judgment Otaoko-san when it comes to these matters. I would like to stay informed as to your projects and their success or fail. It may land you a bigger budget." The Chairman gooed and flailed in his chair.

"Thank you Sir. I appreciate you confidence and support. And also thank you for allowing to continue working for this company. If I may though... I would like to finish the 'Life Partners' program now so I can begin my vacation." Otaoko answered warmly as she stood up again and bowed.

"Thank you for all your hard work Otaoko-san!" The Chairman beamed with a smile. Even as the door closed behind her though she could hear murmurs among the board members. Now of them sounded bad though just concerned about her having too much freedom.

Otaoko soon reached the safety of her personal lab. It had only one door in and no windows at all. With all the lights off it looked like an infinite cave leading off into the nothingness. She made sure to close and lock the door before turning a single light on in the center of the room. "I'm back Night-san..." She sighed with relief to see the figure was still resting soundly in a dust-proof box. He had several wires coming out of him and part of his head had been opened. Next to it were several tools and a pair of gloves which someone could use to work on him from outside the box. "I got the back up cell I need to keep your brain running... Hopefully I'll be able to get the back up data I need made before it fails..." She added turning on a few more lights which illuminated most of the room. "It should be fine if it's just running your brain for quite awhile though." She mused crossing the room to her desk. The desk was cluttered with schematics and mathematical equations on print outs and a single personal computer on one end and a laptop on the other. She took off her cross clothes she wore to the meeting and put on a pair of dirty looking jeans and a t-shirt. With single hair tie she wrapped her long straight hair up in a bun and secured it at the back of her head.

Next to the desk was a larger computer which she had been using to contain the massive amount of data and programming she used or created as part of her job. With great strain she very carefully placed a small battery pack onto a sterilizing tray on the box containing Night. A remote controlled mechanical arm took it off the tray and held it in place in the opening on Night's head. For the next few hours Otaoko painstakingly attached the battery to the existing circuits careful not to damage them and ruin her years of work. When the job was finally done she pulled herself up stiff and dizzy from staring at one fixed point for so long. With great effort she stumbled over to her workbench which she had recently cleaned off and curled up on it. As she nodded off she swore she heard a sneeze...

From across the room the alarm on Otaoko's phone made it sing her favorite pop song. "Blah..." She groaned rolling off the table on to the floor a few feet below. With almost as much effort as it took her to get to the table the night before she stumbled across the room and flipped open her phone to turn the alarm off. It had been going off for almost 15 minutes without her waking up. She held her head with one hand flipped it device closed with the other.

"Good Morning..." A male voice chimed from somewhere in the room. Surprised the woman spun around and looked about wild eyed. When she saw no one there she called out into the room.

"Who's there?" She wondered suspiciously.

"I'm Night Tenjou... I'm sorry I've tried many times to greet you but it seemed I 'm able to speak today thanks to whatever you did to my head!" Following the sound of the voice the researcher walked over to the processor next to her desk. On one of the screens she saw Night's smiling face. With shock and utter surprise her gaze shot from the screen to Night's body behind her and back.

"Not... possible... Not possible..." She muttered over and over as she slowly sunk to her knees. "H... how long... have you... been able to... sense my presence?" She mutter quietly still in utter disbelief.

"Several months now I would say... I was awake much, much longer than that but the repairs you made on me allowed me to regain some functions..." He replied cheerfully.

"Then it is as I suspected... The reason I could turn you off is because you truly had gained your own consciousness..." She seemed very resolved all of a sudden as she stood back up.

"How long have I been like this?" He wondered eying his body behind her.

"You were returned to the Kronos Heaven headquarters just over five years ago... My name is Aimina Otaoko Head of the R and D Department. I have been studying you and keeping you from getting disposed of for that time. I'm very pleased to meet you... Night-sama..." She replied with a happy smile and tears in her eyes as she touched the screen with a shaky hand.

"Five years... That's not so terrible... I didn't think I'd ever wake up again." He seemed to be unsure if he should be happy or sad. The realization that his dearest Riiko had no gone five years without him suddenly made him hurt. Before he could ask, Aimina had shoved a disk into the console and let it play.

"This is a surveillance disk of Riiko Izawa... The company continued to keep tabs on her until it went public several years ago. I used my ties in the company and a few personal favors to get a highlight reel made for you. I also got a friend to keep an eye on her after the surveillance stopped..." As she spoke a video of Riiko started playing. It had a lot of highlights on it from her first A on an exam to her graduating and going to college. "I'll leave you alone for now..." Aimina whispered as she quietly made her way to the door... She knew the exact length of the video so she took the opportunity to go home and shower and eat. When she returned the video had just finished.

"Are you all right Night-sama?" She wondered sitting down at the console again.

"Yes... I was right when I thought Soushi-kun would take good care of Riiko... She is very happy and that's all I wanted..." He was obviously sad but was trying very hard not to show it.

"Night-sama... There's a reason why I've been working very hard to get you up and moving again..." Otaoko had clearly been burdened by something since she had returned but now it seemed the weight was crushing her. "Riiko contracted an illness her parents brought back from abroad... She's been fighting it for a year now but... She's not winning... It's at a stalemate right now but she could get worse at anytime... I want... I want you to be able to say good-bye when the time comes... Since you didn't get to last time."

"Why are you going to all this trouble for me?" Night wondered remembering his previous dealings with the heartless Kronos Heaven company.

"You managed to keep from shutting down entirely... It was just a tiny spark but for all this time it has kept you very being lost completely... As I researched you and your memory banks and compared them to your program log I soon realized something very surreal... From almost the first minute you were active you were slowly breaking with your programming... When you decided to fight for Riiko you broke all ties with your core program module... From that moment on... you were for all intent and purpose... alive..." The more she spoke the harder it became for Aimina to speak. The fact that... Even if it was just a tiny spark... But a spark nonetheless shows a desire to exist! I couldn't let them kill you! You deserve a chance to be happy just like every other living sentient being!"

"Otaoko-san..." Night sighed clearly touched by her show of emotion. "So that's why you keep me locked up in here in the dark. You finished your research on me and they wanted to scrap me." He added as if eons of confusion were finally becoming clear to him.

"Yes... I need to make a complete and exact copy if I'm going to transfer you to a new body I'm designing. Don't worry! Aesthetically you'll look the same only a few years older. But I have developed an entirely new set of parts and way of operating that will give you a 50 year lifespan!" She seemed all fired up suddenly and excited. "You won't even need maintenance but once every 5 years and even then it's very light! Even better figures a widely accepted so you won't have to hide who you are unless you want to! And... You'll have a chance with Riiko again!" Her last comment seemed to give her the greatest joy.

"You haven't seen the video have you?" Night wondered sadly. "I couldn't tear up Riiko's heart again and ruin her precious happiness. If you can bring me back to life... I'll just have to be happy watching over her from afar like Soushi-kun did all those years..."

"Night... I'm sorry... I'm so stupid and naive sometimes... I just... wanted to help you ever since I learned about you from Gaku-san all those years ago..." Aimina seemed utterly crushed by Night's logic. "You're just... so sweet you deserve to be happy too."

"I'll surely be happy as long as Riiko is Otaoko-san. Don't worry about me!" Night beamed smiling." This garnered a slight smile from Aimina.

"Please call me Aimina!" For the rest of the day the two talked while the R and D director put the finishing touches on her new program. When it was finally done she beamed with happiness. "Now I can get the money to build your new body!" She beamed happily and the copy finished burning to the last disc. She scrawled the sequence numbers and them and threw them in some jewel cases. "I'll be back soon Night-sama!" She cried dashing out the door, locking the door behind her.

"Aimina-san... How could I possibly thank you for everything you're doing for me?" Night wondered to himself as he sat alone in the quiet room. "What will become of me once I can move again?" For the remainder of his time alone he sat pondering his future.

After about an hour the door to the office creaked open and Otaoko wheeled a dolly of wooden boxes into her lab. This was promptly followed by three more dollies load down and a sophisticated looking bed that seemed to have been pried out of an operating room. It had eight robotic arms sticking out of the sides that hovered over the top of it. With gleam in her eye, Aimina organized everything into her large lab. Her expression bordered on gleeful school girl and mad scientist which scared but intrigued Night at the same time.

"Aimina-san... You said that you would get the money to build my new body when you turned over that program... Does that mean you're using the money from them buying that program to build it?" Night wondered curiously as he watched her fly around with a crowbar prying open boxes.

"No... You're familiar with the 01, 02, and 03 series models... Well I designed and built the prototype-types for the models following those which the company used to go mainstream. My designs and programming have made the company one of the most profitable and popular in the world in the field of electronics... They just wanted me to finish the program for their new series before they gave me the bonus from those models and let me go on vacation. It only took a third of my bonus to buy all these parts... It will take another third though for the power to put them all together and the process I'll surely blow up transferring you..." She mused seemingly unphased by the amount of money that could be.

"How much was your bonus?" Night wonder dazed by her clear lack of concern over his expense.

"Um... three billion..." She replied without a second thought.

"YEN?!" Night shrieked as if would have a heart attack if it were possible. Aimina just nodded. "And you're going to use two billion on me?!" He shrieked again no more calm than before.

"I had these parts made just for you so that added to the expense... The body I'm making for you is going to be truly unique to reflect your uniqueness... Remember how you kept telling Riiko would wanted to become as human as possible?" She wondered peering over one of the crates. He nodded slowly unsure how that pertained to his two billion yen body. "Well... With a set of these... You'll be so close to human it will be impossible to tell you apart from the real thing expect by medical scans and x-rays..." As she spoke she stood up revealing a jar with a human brain in it covered in small metallic bits. "Between myself and the Genetics and Biomechanics Department we grew these nanobot enhanced organs. They are capable of interfacing with with electric circuits and each other to act exact like a human body acts. You'll be able to feel, eat, sleep... And thanks to the nanobots in your synthetic blood... You'll be self repairing too! At least as far as your research has proven... We've never actually tried this on a full body scale. Just several systems at once." She was clearly brimming over with pride and happiness.

"You... you can really do that?" Night wondered with mouth agape. "If I'll work just like a real human then why would I need maintenance?"

"The nanobots wear out and it's vital to keep them in good order since they act as your blood essentially. In order to keep self repairing and functioning normally you'll need to get the equivalent of a blood transfusion every five years or so to replace them." She explained so matter-of-factly that Night could hardly believe that this had never been done before.

"Are there any risk involved in having this kind of body versus a standard figure's body?" He shuddered as he watching her carefully move the body parts to a refrigerator she had wrestled out of one of the boxes earlier. His question made her stop and look quite sad. Her response was slow and quite.

"It might be a major time set back however... I'm hoping you'll be different since you won't have to have a program to begin with... But in our tests when we tried to apply a programmed personality to the brain and allowed it to develop on it's own... It started conflicting with the program and became mentally unstable... If that happens I'll have to encode the program into a synthetic brain then transfer you into the new body." She replied being serious and concerned as she gently slide the brain into the chill chest. "Whatever the case may be... I'll take care of you and put you together as quickly as I can safely..." She smiled warmly as she shut the door and turned to him.

"Thank you Aimina-san... If there's anything I can ever do to thank you... I'll happily work off the expense!" Night seemed very determined but his voice never was suited for a serious expression. Aimina giggled and as sat down at the console.

"All I ask... Night-sama... Please find and spread happiness in this second chance I'm trying to give you... Somehow... Just be happy..." Was all she said as she reclined into the chair.

"I will... Aimina-san... Thank you." He watched her fall asleep as he often did with Riiko and felt very happy.

Morning greeted Aimina mush as the one before had, only this time when her eye peered open they were met with Night's smiling face. "Good morning Aimina-san!" He beamed happily with a wave. She giggled as she reached over and turned off the alarm.

"Good morning Night..." She sighed happily. "I was so worried that I had dreamed everything that happened yesterday." She added stretching her aching muscles throughly. They were very opposed to moving much since she slept in a chair and on a wood table the last few nights.

"You should really sleep in a nice comfy bed sometime Aimina-san... It's cold in here and you could get sick and stiff if you keep sleeping in your lab!" Night scolded as she finished stretching. "Besides wouldn't your boyfriend worry if you don't come home at all for several days?"

"I don't have a boyfriend..." She replied sadly with a half-hearted smile. "I never found someone who interested me more than my machines... Well until I met you..." She smiled and went over to her chest of spare clothes in the corner. "You'll be happy to know I have to leave for a little bit today..."

"Oh? Do you have a date?" He swooned making the cutest face she had ever seen.

"Yes... With a doctor." She replied giggling and smiling again.

"Are you okay?" He wondered as his face quickly melted to a frown.

"Nothing you need to worry about Night-sama... It's just a check up. Would you like me to leave some music playing so you don't get so bored?" She wondered pulling a small MP3 player up from under her desk.

"Sure! I need to get caught up on a lot from the last few years." His comment seemed to make a light bulb come on in Otaoko's head. In a flurry she produced a couple of cords and plugged one into her laptop and one into the end of a cord coming out of Night's head. Almost instantly Night moved from the console to her laptop.

"Here ya go! Now you can use my computer to access the Internet! Make sure you pick out some clothes and I'll order them when I get back! You'll need something to wear when I'm done!" She beamed happily seemingly satisfied with her handiwork.

"Thanks Aimina-san!" Night chirped as he started opening browsers and venturing to various websites.

"I'll be back soon Night! Don't get a virus while I'm gone... If the firewall blocks something leave it alone..."

"I will! Be careful Aimina-san!" With a gentle tug on the door she left him with a smile on her face.

"Ah! Otaoko-sama I didn't see you come in! Cleaning up before your vacation?" The young woman at the front counter beamed cheerfully.

"Yes Ariia-kun! I'll have some more to do after my appointment though." Otaoko replied as she stopped to talk to the girl.

"If there's anything I can do to help you please let me know!" Ariia replied with great enthusiasm. "You know you're my idol!"

"You just have one semester left in college right? I'll definitely snatch you up as an intern when you graduate if you've kept your grades up!" Aimina had been eying Ariia as an assistant for year since she had been confronted by the girl for advice on her advanced robotics project. She was reminded of a much prettier version of herself when she looked at Ariia. As Otaoko started turning to leave Ariia grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her in.

"Otaoko-sama... Please check your lab carefully every time you come back to it... I heard two board members talking about spying on you while you work on your special project... If they think they can make a profit they will steal it..." The girl whispered very concerned, her face reflected the tone of her voice.

"Thank you very much..." Aimina smiled and pulled a small device from her handbag. "If this red light comes on... Push the button would you please?" Ariia nodded slowly.

"What happens if I push the button?" The receptionist wondered warily eying the remote.

"Anyone and anything within five feet of either side of my door goes poof..." The director answered donning her evil scientist face. "See you this afternoon!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Your Smiling Face**_

"You really need to stop working so hard... You should take this vacation time to relax go to a resort! Somewhere warmer than your lab Otaoko-san!" Aimina's doctor scolded her looking at her test results. "You're literally working yourself to death it seems and I can't condone it!" His face was red with frustration because of Aimina's light smile.

"Let me ask you something... As a doctor you take people's lives into your hands every single day and help them live a better life do you not? You're doing something that is truly incredible and life changing as the case maybe... All I do is make robots that give people some joy for a time... Eventually in most cases that joy fades away... However... now... I have the chance to give someone lasting joy... Someone who deserves it more than anyone I can think of... I'm not going to stop working until I've given that person their happiness back..." She seemed to be off in some other world as she spoke. It might have been the drugs but her doctor had never seen her like this... Actually happy.

"Can you do it in six months? If you keep up like this that's how long you have left... If you sleep more and eat better though you can stretch it out to several years easily. And wear some warmer clothes and a scarf when you're barricaded in your lab... Can you do that for me?" He sighed in defeat as he plopped down in a chair.

"Yes... I think so..." Aimina answered standing up and slipping her coat on. "Thank you for your time doctor and your concern. I know what I'm doing I promise." With that she left the room and headed home. Her doctor shook his head and wondered to himself what could possibly be so important to her.

With a new set of clothes packed including her warmest sweaters, some gloves and a scarf she headed back to the Kronos Heaven headquarters. She felt silly walking around in a long sleeve shirt and jacket on such a bright and warm Spring day but it couldn't be helped. She had to at least take better care of herself for the next few months. It would take at least three for her to build Night's new body so she certainly couldn't drop dead before then.

As she drove down the road her phone rang it familiar chipper tune. "Moshi moshi!" She chirped into the phone happily as she turned down the radio. "I see... Thank you for keeping me updated... Yes definitely call me if she gets better or worse." She flipped closed the phone, the call had clearly dampened her spirits. She bashed a fist on the steering wheel and tried not to cry. "Damn it! Please Riiko give me just a little more time! Get better so I can finish Night's new body! Please..."

"So Ariia-kun... Did the red light blink while I was gone?" The evil scientist faced Otaoko pondered as she stopped at the front desk.

"No ma'am! All's well on the western front!" Ariia replied happily handing the remote back to Aimina. She was still very uneasy about having it and wondered if it did what her idol had said.

"Excellent thank you very much for your help Ariia-kun! Let me know when you're ready for that internship!"

"Hi Aimina-san! How was your check up!" Night beamed as she opened the door. He couldn't tell that she had been crying or upset at all. She hid it from him very well.

"Oh! It went very well! He did lecture me about dressing warmer though since my office is so cold so I brought some warmer stuff." She replied locking the door. "Speaking of which did you find some clothes you'd like?!" She stashed her suitcase under her desk for the time being and sat down at her lap top.

"Yes! But you really don't have to do this! You're already doing so much for me!" Night said in protest to all her kindness.

"I want to Night-sama! What did you think was going to happen I was going to put you back together then leave you high and dry? I thought to that you could live with me until you graduate college and get a nice job if that's what you choose to do... I could just keep you around as a cook though if you'd like!" She teased sticking her tongue out at him. Night was silent and looked confused and sad. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have teased you..." Her happy face looked concerned now as she clicked the buy button for a whole wardrobe of clothes in Night's size. "I know it must be hard for you to accept my kindness as genuine since you've seen so little of it... And I'm sorry if I keep bringing up painful memories... I'll try to be more conscious of your feelings in the future."

"It's okay... Isn't it? It's OK to hurt because I'm hurting than it is as you said... I am actually alive right? So If I have to hurt it's OK... I have to learn to deal with it because all humans have to learn to deal with it... So please don't change how you act around me... I'll learn to cope with it..." Night was still very sad but Aimina couldn't help but smile.

"I think you're going to be an absolutely stunning person inside and out Night-sama..."

"Can I ask you something?" He looked quite awkward now and wouldn't look at her. "Why do you keep calling me 'sama?' It seems a little weird..."

"It is a suffix applied to someone you respect is it not... I respect you very much for what you have accomplished and your spirit. But I'll call you something else if you want." She replied in a far off voice as she slide down in her chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Just plain Night is fine..."

"Then you should just call me Aimina." She added an involuntary cough at the end. She was obviously not feeling well.

"Have you eaten anything today Aimina-kun?" Night prodded in a lecturing tone.

"I was going to stop on the way back but I forgot..." She replied sitting up again.

"How do you forget to eat!" He teased as he popped a browser window open. She winced a little knowing she couldn't tell him about the doctor's visit or the phone call.

"I can be very absent-minded when I get to thinking about working and my projects... I'm going to buy a maid figure when I'm done building you... Or maybe a 'Life Partner' figure when they go into production..." She mused watching him order a pizza... She took over and added the address and billing information. "You know I can't eat a whole large pizza myself..." She laughed as she hit submit.

"You can have some leftover for later!" Was all he said as the window closed. "Aimina-kun... Why don't you use your vacation to try to find some you find interesting! Or ask your friends to help you find someone!" He beamed with a cheesy smile. "I'm sure there's someone out there who would love you for just who you are!"

"HAHAHAHA!" She coughed then cleared her throat. "You might be right but I'll be an old maid by the time I find them! You see Night all I have ever done is scared people away by being too smart... And if I didn't scare them away I got bored of them and broke up with them or distanced myself from them as the case maybe. There was one guy that I really liked in college but he wanted someone who would make him look good not shine beside him... Or outshine him..." She explained as she got up and moved her suitcase over to the chest of drawers in the corner.

"Then I guess he wasn't worth your affection... Someone that selfish..." Night sounded mad though she couldn't see his face. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the eyes on his body narrow. "You can do much better than that if you just look a little Aimina-kun."

"Perhaps you're right... Night-kun... Think or something that makes you very very happy..." Her voice trailed off as she wondered over to the case with his body. A moment later a smiled jerked on to his voice. "Night-kun... Have you... Been thinking or wanting to get up and move around?"

"Yeah... why?" He replied slightly confused.

"Nothing... Just... Never mind..." She was ecstatic... The will to try to make your body move when it can't, to her, was yet another vindication to her cause. "I'm going to start laying out your skeleton so the table can start assembling it tonight!" She gleamed scurrying over to one of the wooden boxes. Almost as soon as she started she realized she would have to go get her pizza... "Awe crap..." She mumbled remembering that they official work address was for the building you had to drive through to get there. "I'll be back I have to get the pizza." She laughed getting up and working her way to the door. On her way out she dropped the remote off with Ariia who looked at it warily. To her delight she wasn't left in charge of it long.

Back in the safety of her lab Otaoko set about eating the pizza and taking the skeletal parts out of their cardboard boxes. For obvious reasons she left the bubble wrap on... After a few hours of careful placement she plugged in the table and pushed a disk into the drive. After taking a second to boot up, the mechanical arms started moving on their own and began the delicate task of lining up and putting together the base of Night's new body. With a full stomach and the quiet humming of the mechanical arms whirring, Aimina crawled into the bubble wrap filled box and fell asleep. Night laughed to himself about it but was happy she had put a warm sweater and some gloves before she nodded off.

By the time Aimina woke up the whirring of mechanical arms had stopped and the skeleton had assembled. She wasn't sure how but she had gained an extra sweater at some point... She shrugged it off as her absentmindedness getting the better of her and crawled out of the box. "Good morning Aimina-kun!" Night chirped in his usual morning greeting. She smiled and waved to him on her way to the assembly table.

"It looks like everything went perfect! I'll have to do a range of motion test on all the joints and a stress test but that shouldn't take long." She beamed with her evil scientist smile. "Next step is installing the locomotive systems... That is going to take awhile..." She added with a sigh. As she was about wander over and dig out her leftover pizza there was a tap on the door. As if it were a practiced reaction she threw a black sheet she produced from nowhere over the case with Night body and switched off her lap top screen. She slowly pried the door open and peered out. To her delight and surprise Ariia was there with a large box.

"Ariia isn't it a little early for you to be here?" She wondered pulling the door open and letting her in.

"I figured when you brought a suitcase yesterday that you were going to be spending a few days here. Usually that means you going several days without eating so I set up a tab and meal deliver schedule for you at the cafeteria... They'll charge it to your expense account if that's all right..." She was being unusually meek as she looked around the room nervously. "I... I hope you don't mind but... you left the door unlock so covered you up and locked it on my way out..." Aimina looked as if someone had pierced her heart and she would die of shock. "You still have the rogue 01 series figure... Can I... Can I see him? Ever since I heard of him I wanted to see the figure that became alive..." Her voice was full of genuine and sincere which set Otaoko at ease. She smiled gently as she closed the door and locked it. She took the box of food and put it on her desk. She flipped on the monitor to her lap top on the way to the vacuum case.

"Night-kun... I would like you to meet my most trusted friend and hopefully soon to be intern, Ariia Tsukiuko... Of all the people in the world she's the only one a I trust so you can come out. Ariia-kun... Night Tenjou." As she said Night name his face popped up on the screen and she pulled the sheet away. Ariia gasped at the sight of Night on the screen when his body was lifeless in the box.

"Very nice to meet you Tsukiuko-san." Night beamed with a smile.

"H... he's awake?! For how long?!" She gasped looking for the screen to his body and back several times.

"He never fully shut down... He regained consciousness quite sometime ago but didn't have the juice to function until I installed this battery." She pulled the girl over to the case so she could see.

"Ah! The battery is so you could fully download everything and not have to worry about system failures! So is that all that's wrong with this body?" Ariia wondered still in awe.

"No there was a major meltdowns of key circuits when the power supply blew... So rebuilding this body would require almost as much time as building a new one..." As Aimina said that Ariia noticed the skeleton on the assembly table.

"Otaoko-sama!!!" She squealed then quickly contained herself. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?!" She was clearly very very excited as she started jumping up and down while holding Aimina's gloved hands. "Please tell me that's for him!" Overwhelmed by her prodigy's super enthusiastic response the Director just nodded yes. Since garnered another squeal and moment of containment for Ariia. "Please please! PLEASE! Let me help you! It would mean so much to me to be a part of something as wonderful as this! I read your report on your study you did on him and I agree! He's totally alive and deserves to live!"

"Really? But don't you have to work and school?" Aimina wondered still unsure of how to react to her friend's enthusiasm.

"I have a month of vacation built up and it's summer break! Please please?" She was so excited it was clear she could hardly contain herself and she would be crushed if she got a no. Besides this girl really was the only person Otaoko trusted... If she couldn't trust her to help with this then she couldn't call her a friend anymore...

"All right but on one condition... You CAN NOT tell anyone about the true nature of this project. I told the board I was building myself a figure of my own specifications... OH NO! Night-kun!" She gasped realizing something she had never even considered before. "Night! I never even thought to ask you if you wanted any changes to be made to your body's dimensions I just duplicated your old body!" She said rushing to her lap top teary eyed.

"No no! It's fine! I liked the way my body was just like that!" He soothed as best he could. His voice was genuine but that still did little to reassure Aimina.

"It's really okay it will only take a day to craft a new skeleton and have it delivered really!" Aimina pressed still clearly upset.

"No really Aimina-kun... It's fine... I like the way I am and I don't want to change... I was really happy when you told me I would stay the same..." He soothed with his gentle smile. Aimina nodded slightly and sat down in the chair.

"I really am sorry Night-kun... Please tell me if there is anything you want to change though... I'll do my very best to accommodate you." She still seemed very troubled by it all.

"And I'll be helping so it definitely won't be an issue!" Ariia added flashing him a wink and a smile. "So how about you eat up and I'll start on doing the range of motion and stress test on the skeleton... Or are you ready to start installing the locomotive systems?" She beamed weaving through the debris cluttered floor to the assembly table.

"I was about to do the tests when you knocked... Here's the disk!" Otaoko answered gently tossing a dick to her new assistant. Tsukiuko swapped out the disk and fired up the table again.

"I made sure I brought your favorite! Milk and strawberry muffins! I don't think theirs are as good as the ones you made me for my birthday though... I hope they're o...kay..." She trailed off as she spied her idol devouring a muffin in two bites.

Strawberry jam ran down the side on Aimina's face which made it look like she had just done something gruesome as she spoke. "These are really good actually!" She mumbled between chews. Ariia burst laughing and shook her head.

"It's kind of strange seeing you like this... I'm used to 'game face' Otaoko-sama... The one that has an answer to everything that no one can refute and that super cool face. You're always so composed... I hope that I can become as successful and popular as you... Otaoko-sama..." Aimina was completely stunned by her remarks.

"No one has ever called me cool to my face before..." She was blushing a lot now. "Thank you Ariia-kun... That means a lot to me!"

"Anytime! Wow these programs and this table are awesome! I can't imagine how long it took to do this before you developed them!" Ariia squealed overseeing the table work its magic twisting and bending every joint over and over. "No abnormalities to report... It seems the skeleton is in perfect order!" She added moving over to the wooden boxes and rummaging a little to find the locomotive systems.

"If you don't mind me asking... How did you learn so intimately the procedures for proto-type construction? I thought you just worked at the front desk..." Otaoko wondered curiously as she watched her assistant contently dig out the parts and carefully lay them out on the table.

"I snuck into everyone of your company training courses and took lots of notes... I even studied them in hopes of getting a job under you in the R and D department..." This time Tsukiuko was blushing. "You're clear and thorough with your explanations I could probably do this alone... Although I would probably mess up a few times along the way first..."

"Wow Ariia... I knew that you looked up to me but I never realized you were even in any of my classes... I'm sorry..." Aimina felt bad as she got up and threw her food wrappers in a trash can by her chest of drawers.

"Oh you wouldn't have seen me! I hid in the supply closet so they wouldn't kick me out..." Ariia laughed trying to hide her embarrassment and failed.

"Hahahaha... I couldn't ask for a better assistant! Night-kun you're in good hands!" Otaoko gleamed with a giggle as she joined her assistant in laying out the intricate locomotive components. "I hope you have steady hands Ariia-kun... This is going to be a long day..."

"Oh yeah we need to apply all the control circuits by hand and wiring by hand since the table can't..." Tsukiuko mused eying the large case of carefully packed circuits and wiring.

From his place on the desk Night watched the two woman contently while they worked. Suddenly Ariia looked up to him and smiled. "Tenjou-san... Would you tell me about yourself? I only know what I've heard about you from Otaoko-sama's report... I would love to know about you as a person!" Night looked shocked for a moment but quickly recovered and smiled.

"What would you like to know?" He wondered trying to think of how to tell someone about himself.

"Anything and everything you would like to tell me!" She beamed flipping down a sauntering mask down over her face.

"I don't know where to start when you ask like that!" He laughed awkwardly,

"Well how about I ask you a question and you answer?" It seemed like a very reasonable suggestion so he agreed. And so for many long hours she asked him question and he answered. They all shared the lunch the cafeteria sent over and pondered how much longer it would take to finish this phase of construction. It was at that point that Aimina revealed her plan to use the nanotech organs in Night's new body. This spurred hours of conversation about their development.

Night noticed how happy it made Ariia to talk with Aimina and vice versa. He thought that maybe Ariia could be a good friend to Aimina, one that she wouldn't grow tired off. It was then he wondered if they could come to love each other like he had read about on the Internet the day before... It did seem to him like Ariia reacted to Aimina's kindness the same way girls would when he would flirt to gain data. He had decided today to take Otaoko's offer to live with her until he decided what to do. For some reason it made him very happy to see their smiling faces... Not only that but he could tell that there was some other reason Otaoko wanted a companion figure and it worried him... He knew though that she wouldn't tell him if he asked... But maybe Tsukiuko would...

Late that night, much to her dismay, Otaoko took Tsukiuko home. The deal had been made though that she would also have to go home. She need to though to wash some clothes and shower. Having an extra set of competent hands had helped her make a lot of progress and she felt she could afford at least a little break. It seemed to make Night happy that she was going to sleep a real bed that night as well so she couldn't really say no. She was pleasantly surprised as she drove back to her apartment by how much fun she had that day. It made her look forward to tomorrow which was a sentiment she hadn't felt in a long time. The weight of not finishing in time had been lifted with this gift and she wasn't going to waste it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Breaking Heartstrings**_

As she lay in bed Aimina could feel her chest tighten and her breathing become very labored. She wondered why the monitor on her phone wasn't beeping. She flailed as best she could in the pitch blackness for it but it wasn't on her bedside stand. How could she have possibly have left it or lost it? That was the only thing that could save her now. She could hardly move let alone talk if she could find another phone for help. It seemed so suddenly that her worst nightmare was coming true... She was dying alone and she couldn't fight the overwhelming sadness overtaking her. Her vision, already distorted by the darkness blurred. Just before she hit the floor she screamed... And the sound frightened her.

In a sweaty fit Otaoko flew up in bed and looked around breathlessly. Once she realized it had all been a terrible dream she felt around on the night stand. She breathed a deep sigh of relief when her fingers brushed over her trusty cellphone. The battered blue device had a special program which monitored her heartbeat and breathing via a device in her chest. It was set to call the nearest hospital in the event of a medical emergency. Unfortunately it had a very limited range. The frightened and shaking woman ran her hands through her sweat soaked hair a minute and held her throbbing head. It seemed as though her bedroom was very stifling so she threw the covers aside and stumbled into the bathroom. She threw her pajamas on the floor and slide into the shower. It didn't matter that the water was only luke warm or that she was sitting in the dark. She just sat there curled up crying. Every so often she would pound a fist on the wall or the floor and choke out, "I don't want to die alone..."

Aimina was still shaken by her dream the night before when she approached her lab. Ariia was already waiting for her with the tray the cafeteria had sent. Even Ariia was unaware of the illness plaguing the Director and she was inclined to keep it that way. Pity was the last thing she wanted right now. With a deep breath she greeted her young assistant with a smile. "Good morning Ariia-kun! How are you?"

"Great!" Tsukiuko chimed standing up and brushing off her pants. "I just got here and was going to call you in a minute." It didn't take her long to notice the company's catalog in her idol's hand. "You aren't going to keep him?" She said in a whisper after leaning in very close. Her voice and face reflected a deep concern. Otaoko just smiled and unlocked the door.

"If you do believe what we talked about yesterday then it then my answer should be obvious. I couldn't possibly ask or expect him to take care of me or my apartment. He'd get bored! Especially if I start into another project and lose myself again. It would be selfish of me to think such a thing." Aimina replied simply as she sat the catalog on her desk. "Good morning Night! How are you this lovely day?" She wondered waving at the smiling screen looking back at her.

"Great! I learned a lot more about what I've been missing the last few years!" He gleamed eying the catalog. "Are you going to look into a figure already?" His face made a pout and his voice sounded a bit sad.

"I thought I'd start trying to decide what I'd like... Do a little browsing after we finish installing the locomotive system chips. We'll have a few hours while the table installs the fluid systems... I might as well start now! I'm very picky!" She added with a teasing tone as she helped took the tray of food from Ariia so she could lock the door.

"You know... I was thinking that it might be good to stay with you for awhile until I get a job and stuff." Night sounded quite meek as if he hated to ask for another favor.

"That's fine... I'll make you clean my apartment as payment! Don't worry it's not very messy!" She teased before digging into a cold waffle.

"I bet your apartment is really awesome! You probably have all kinds of custom electronics and stuff!" Ariia swooned imagining some immaculate domicile with huge televisions mysteriously appearing out of the floor and ceiling and huge sound systems hooked up to him.

"Actually... I don't really have a flashy apartment... Just some very basic stuff..." Aimina replied thoughtfully. "I really should decorate it some time..." Ariia pouted a little in disappointment.

"Totally lost some cool points Otaoko-sama..." She grumbled quietly. Aimina just laughed a little and finished her waffle.

It took them a few more hours of work to finish attaching the delicate locomotive systems. After which they set up the tubing that would act as the circulatory system. The assembly table would take care of fusing all the tubing to locomotive systems and where the nanotech organs would attach. At that time Ariia left to do some grocery shopping for her parents and Aimina sat down to browse the catalog. Night contently watched the machinery work at putting his new body together.

"You seem melancholy... Are you all right Night-kun?" She wondered as she picked apart the different exemplar pictures circling what she liked from them.

"I... I just don't know what I'm going to do without Riiko to take care of... I lived only for her and her happiness before but now she doesn't need me..." He sighed sadly.

"That's not true you know... You gave her this happiness she has now and you still take her of her even now..." Aimina replied not looking up from the red inked pages. She noticed his confused expression out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "Isn't that why you had Gaku-san send that letter to Soushi? You were doing what you knew would make Riiko-kun happy. You were taking care of her by finding someone to care for her. You were providing for her needs by finding someone who could do it when you couldn't. If you hadn't sent that letter Soushi may have never came back... He would have never known and today she could be alone... You are still very much part of her life... No machine could have had that kind of foresight or compassion... And very few humans could have been as selfless to have done what you did... I bet when she opens that box with your rings... She smiles..." The more she talked the more tears started forming in her eyes and the harder it was for her to talk.

"Aimina-kun..." Night seemed taken by her show of emotion but didn't quite know how to react to it.

"I'm sorry... I really don't have time for this!" She chirped sniffing and throwing the catalog closed quickly. She wiped her eyes as she stood up. "I should set up the clean room and get it sanitized so we can get your internal systems in place!" She added turning away from Night and quickly walking away.

"Poor Aimina-kun... She's trying so hard to get my body finished because she wants me to be happy too... But I don't know what would really make me happy now... I don't know if I can be happy just watching Riiko and Soushi-kun together growing old..." Night thought to himself as he watched Aimina rummage through one of the boxes for a big plastic wrapped box. The thought made him feel very sad. "I wonder if it makes Aimina-kun sad because she's never had someone love her like Riiko and I love each other? I should try to help her find someone once my body's finished! She said she wanted me to spread happiness! I think that will make her very happy!" The new thought made him smile a little and he tried to force the sadness aside though it was very hard. After a few minutes of silence Otaoko wandered back over to her desk and turned on the radio.

"What should we listen to Night-kun?" She wondered flipping on the radio. As the sound filled the room her face lit up. "Oh I love this song!" She squealed and began singing along. Her singing voice was lovely and her dancing along matched the rhythm perfectly.

"You're very good at that!" Night chimed surprised. This garnered and loud laugh from Aimina.

"I dreamed of being a pop star when I was younger... I took singing and dancing classes until I was in junior high. That's when my Dad got me a model kit and I put a motor on it... The rest is as they say history..." She explained still dancing around her lab. She went back to singing after she finished her explanation.

"It seems there is a lot I need to learn about Aimina-kun! It doesn't seem fair though! You know everything about me!" He pouted sadly.

"Well we could play the question game that you and Ariia-kun played! Only this time you get to ask me questions!" She suggested sliding the empty boxes over to the far wall and setting them up so they took up less floorspace. The suggestion seemed perfect to Night but he wasn't sure where to start so he figured the beginning was best. He asked her first about where she was from and her childhood. He really enjoyed their talk since he never really got to learn so much about a person before. The subject of Riiko's past never seemed like something to bring up given the circumstance under which their relationship existed.

"You're such an interesting person Aimina-kun! You have done so many things I can hardly believe you found time for it all!" Night was reeling after hearing about all the things the brilliant Director had accomplished and done in her relatively short life. "Umm..." He tried to think of another question. "If you could take a vacation... A REAL vacation what would you do?"

"Well pending I had someone to share the time with... I think I'd like to travel the world... See all of the places and things that brought humanity to where it is today..." She spoke in a very romanticized way as if the mere thought of the expedition swept her off her feet. "I may very well do that when this is all said and done... Although you'd have to come with me of course! I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone for that long with no one to keep you company!" She seemed content with that thought like a Mother making plans for her child's future.

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" The former figure cheered happily. About that time Otaoko's phone rang. She hurried over and answered it. From the moment she answered her face melted to pure sadness.

"Yes... Thank you I'll be over just as soon as possible. No no! I'm glad you've kept me informed... No not yet... I do have the next best thing though... Don't worry about it I'll take care of it... Yes... See you soon." The one sided conversation didn't make much sense to Night but he could see the growing concern and sadness on Otaoko's face as it progressed. She slammed the phone shut and tossed it on her desk. She pulled one of the drawers open and hastily pulled a small black cardboard box out of it.

"What's wrong Aimina-kun? What happened?" Night wondered with concern as he watched her open the box and pull a clear one out of it. In side the clear box was the miniature Night figure the company had given Riiko while they took him away for repairs.

"She's gotten sick again hasn't she?" He mumbled sadly as Aimina hooked the figure up to the console of the processor. Otaoko didn't respond she just grimaced sadly and prepared to download Night to the figure.

"I'm sorry Night... This is the best I can do right now... You'll have to take a nap while the download finishes... I'll see you in a few..." Her voice was barely audible as Night's vision went black he saw several tears fall down onto the console. When he opened his eyes again he was warm and laying on something soft. He sat up and looked around and quickly noticed a familiar smell and face.

"Riiko..." He whispered in awe as he put his tiny hands on the side of her face. Seeing her like this made him very sad but he also felt angry that there was nothing he could do to help her. All he could do was be there for her. Carefully he climbed up one of her arms and laid there awhile hugging it. He was only half paying attention to the world around him until he heard Aimina talking to a unfamiliar voice.

"So this was just a mild attack then? Is her prognosis still good?" Otaoko wondered with hope in her voice.

"Her prognosis is quite good at this point. We have found a suitable donor lung for her and we can operate as soon as she is well enough. Unfortunately though... If she doesn't regain her strength in the next day the lung will have to be sent to someone else before it loses its viability." The female doctor responded frankly. Having heard this Night climbed up next to Riiko's ear and sat down.

"Riiko... Wake up silly! It's time to get out of bed!" He cooed in a quiet, soothing voice. "You have to wake up if you're going to get better... If you're going to keep living happily. Remember what you promised me Riiko... Remember you promised to live on and would be happy for my sake... No giving up now... Wake up."

"Night... Would you like to stay with Riiko?" Aimina wondered quietly as she sat down in a chair next to him.

"No... I think we should go now." He replied with a slight smile. She offered her hand to him and he climbed into it and sat down. As they left the room a faint voice stirred from Riiko's chest.

"I won't break my promise... Night..." She let out a faint cough. "I want to... see you... one day..." Aimina stopped and turned around. She didn't need to look at Night to how what he was thinking or feeling. She walked back over and sat him down on the bed next to a still incoherent Riiko.

"I told you..." Was all she said as she turned and walked away. "Hahaha... I'm such a fool after all." She sighed as she left the hospital. On her way out she ran into Soushi coming in from work.

"Ah Otaoko-san... You came to visit Riiko?" He wondered as she greeted him.

"Yes... I brought someone along feel free to call me when you want to get rid of him. And please understand... I'm only doing this because I want him to be able to find his own life and happiness... I don't want to break you two up... Anyways I'll see you around!" She ran off before Soushi could even fathom what she said let alone wonder who she could be talking about.

"Oh hi Otaoko-sama! I wondered if you would want to go back to the lab today after I got your call earlier!" Tsukiuko chirped when she answered her phone. "Is everything all right with Izawa-san?" She wondered as her tone turned more serious.

"If she can get stronger in the next day she'll be having a transplant that well make her completely well again. I left the mini Night there... It seems as though she's missed him." Aimina replied in an almost melancholy tone. "In any case I think we should pick up tomorrow. I'm just going to go and check the status of the program and we can start the UV connections test tomorrow."

"Awe.. All right! I guess that means I'll have to have dinner with my parents after all!" She half whined half laughed. "I'll see you bright and early in the morning then! Good Night Otaoko-sama!"

"Ariia-kun... Call me Aimina please... I think we are more equal than you may believe... Good night!" She hung up before the over-excited girl could deafen her with happy squealing. Once back in the comfort of her lab she pulled on an extra sweater and a pair of gloves and settled in for a long night. This was the second most tedious step in the assembly process. If any of the connections were improperly assembled a catastrophic leak could occur.

"Perhaps it's best this way..." Otaoko thought to herself as she began her task. "I would probably just scare everyone off again or get bored like last time..." She looked up and spied the catalog on her desk next to the pair of uneaten sandwiches the cafeteria sent. Without thought or hesitation she sat down at the desk and unwrapped a sandwich. With red pen in hand she started thumbing through the pages, stopping to circle here and there. Before she knew it she was asleep.

Otaoko was awakened to the sound of here cellphone ringing. Someone was calling her this time, it wasn't the alarm. It was very early in the morning. She flipped open the phone and groggily responded. "Moshi moshi?"

"OOOOOOTAOKO-SAAAMAAAA!!!!" The man's voice on the other end chimed in a super perky and loud voice. "There is a strappingly gorgeous gentleman here saying he has something for you!!!"

"Bashouno-kun?" She wondered kind of confused as she sat up straight. "Are you working the front desk now?" Bashouno had been one of the company's sales representatives since Gaku quit those years ago.

"YES! Isn't it splendid?! When Ari-kun went on vacation they asked me to fill in her shifts. Now come on what should I do about this strange delivery?" He chirped again in a way that screamed gay or metrosexual at least.

"I'll be right down..." Aimina sighed pushing herself up.

"Oh how ghastly did you sleep in your lab again! I swear I'm going bust in there with a bed one of these days!" She heard Bashouno lecture as she flipped the phone closed. To her surprise the strapping young man waiting in the lobby was Soushi.

"Otaoko-san." He seemed miffed when he greeted her but it seemed to be a rouse since he smiled when she opened her mouth to say something. "Thank you for continuing to look out for Riiko's well being. She's going to surgery soon so I don't have much time." He pulled a sleeping mini Night out of his pocket. "It seems this was just the medicine she needed to pick up her spirits enough to get better." He added pulling her hand up and sitting the figure in it.

"What happened when she saw him?" Otaoko wondered excitedly. "She didn't get overly excited in her condition did she?"

"She didn't see him actually... He was worried about the same thing so he's been hiding in my pocket since she started waking up." Soushi replied a little surprised himself. "He asked me to bring him back until she was fully recovered and fell asleep on the way back."

"Thank you for taking good care of him." Otaoko smiled and brushed a tiny hair off Night's face. "This little guy contains the only back-up on Night consciousness."

"Otaoko-sama... Do you... really believe that Night became alive because of Riiko?" Soushi seemed concerned and skeptical at the same time.

"If I had any doubts as to his humanity... he dispelled them when he told me one thing..." She took a deep breath and smiled in a way she hadn't smiled in a long time. "He said he would be happy merely watching over Riiko from afar now... He couldn't possibly expect her to be with him now that she has you to make her happy. Her happiness was all he needed..." Soushi didn't seem to have a response at first.

"Wasn't that what he was programmed to do though?" He finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not in life as a whole... Only in the bedroom..." Was the response he got in Otaoko's soft tone. "I don't think you have anything to worry about and you should stop letting that doubt eat at you. Night was coming to life long before you found out about him. You didn't lose to a figure... You lost to another man..." She gently tucked Night into one of her gloves and turned to walk away. "What do you think is the hallmark of humanity?" She wondered before walking away.

"Knowing your weaknesses and adapting to them or trying to overcome them..."

"And if you can't?"

"You seek help from others to get through life with them or move past them..."

"Sound familiar?" Was the last thing she said as she walked away with a content smile on her face. Soushi just stood there stunned for a moment.

"That woman... She always manages to make me feel very dumb..." He sighed to himself after a moment.

"Bashouno... Could you please do me a great favor?" Otaoko wondered stopping at the counter but not looking at the obviously intrigued young man. "Could you please have a love bouquet sent to this person at this hospital? You were always so much more talented at picking out beautiful things than I... I know you'll pick out the most beautiful arrangement." She added writing down Riiko's name and hospital room. "By the way Soushi-kun... A kiss isn't going to keep her yours... Just like it didn't keep him hers... If you really are serious about your feelings for her you should prove it... I think it's about time don't you?" Her voice was condescending or hurtful at all. She genuinely wanted them to be happy together because seeing them together made her happy. Without so much as a glance at Soushi though, she walked away. "Keep me posted on Riiko-kun's condition would you please?"

Once in her office again she plugged mini Night into the computer and gave him a quick charge just to make sure he wouldn't shut off anytime soon. She stared down at the catalog again with a melancholy sadness. In the back she began filling out the comprehensive profile section for her yet to be made figure. With a long, drawn out sigh she whispered, "I guess neither of us will really have what we want Night-kun..." And there she sat with that same look until Ariia knocked on the door a few hours later.

"Hey Ota... I mean Aimina-sama! I have breakfast! Hurry the milk will get warm!" She cheered as she obviously kicked the solid metal door. With a slight laugh and half-hearted smile Aimina opened the door.

"You can stop calling me 'sama' anytime you know!" Otaoko jeered pulling the door open. To her dismay there was a menacing face looming behind her assistant. "You would do well to leave my assistant alone and leave... Chief Investigator... This project is funded by my own money and therefore of no concern to the company..." The petite woman growled eying the man almost twice her size.

"I don't think I need to remind you that you are using company facilities here..." The investigator jeered about to force his way in. With a precise jump punch to the throat, narrowly missing Ariia's head, the Director floored her opponent.

"It would do you well to research your facts... I bought this land, built this extension, and furnished everything in it with MY funds from MY independent programming work. Now get off MY property and tell the company I am on vacation and they would do well to leave me to enjoy it as I see fit." Otaoko fumed leaning over the no longer so imposing Invesitgator. "Do we have an understanding?" The Investigator hastily nodded and slide away. "I can't believe my loyalty to the company is coming into question now... After I just handed them the single greatest figure program ever conceived..." She growled pushing Ariia into her lab and slamming the door.

"They weren't kidding when they said the Research and Development Director was crazy..." He grumbled pulling himself up. He was instantly startled by Bashouna smacking him on the back.

"She wasn't kidding though... everything down that hall is hers and she pays for its operations out of her pocket. You really can't touch her unless you can peg her as using company equipment without authorization... But I'll warn you now that would be feudal... If it stays in this hall for more than a week she ends up buying it... I heard she even bought a broken down original figure so she could study it..." He mused walking away. "If I were you I would do as she said and leave her to her vacation... She's not one to lie you know. If she said she's building her own figure she is..." Bashouna had been one of Aimina's biggest supporters ever since one of her figures saved his life at a party. In a round-a-bout way he still felt that he owed her and he promised himself he would protect her from this company if he could. His words seemed to have an impact on the Investigator despite people rarely taking him seriously. Perhaps it was the fact that he was being serious for once that had the most impact.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Burst**_

A few days passed without event as Aimina and Ariia continued to work on Night's new body. The Lead Investigator had been hovering around as it was his job but Bashouna was doing an excellent job of keeping him busy. Mini Night was having a great deal of fun running about the lab offering what help he could. He was handy at getting into hard to see and reach nooks of his new body and inspecting them. Ariia was foinding herself more and more entranced by the amount of detail and work that her idol had to have put into designing this line of figures. Despite her enduring smile, it was growing clear to both Ariia and Night that the Director was becoming wore out quickly. She wouldn't admit it but she need some time off before they started the most intricate portion of assembly.

"You know what would be awesome! We should take a few days and go to a spa so we're fresh and focused for putting the internal systems in! You we only get one shot at that don't we?" Ariia chimed as she stretched her arms and back.

"You're right... If we make a mistake it will be six months before we can have a replacement... Maybe an actual vacation would be nice... It all depends on Riiko-kun's status really. I haven't heard from Soushi-kun in several days. Maybe I should call him..." She seemed worried, maybe that was part of what was wearing her out.

"Well I have an Aunt and Uncle in a northern prefecture that own a small hot spring spa! It could be a nice change of pace to visit them!" Ariia seemed enamored with the idea of a spa vacation. Who could blame her though, the scenery in the lab was very much lacking. "You should call Soushi-kun though if for no other reason than to get an update... Even if we don't go." Her happy fantasy voice quickly faded as she spoke seriously of Riiko.

Aimina crossed the lab and took her cell up to dial the number. After a long pause of silence she spoke as cheerfully as she could given her fatigue. "Hello Soushi-kun! I was just calling to check in on the two of you! Really? A perfect match? No sighs of rejection at all! The marvelous simply marvelous! Yes yes I'll come visit soon... I have been feeling a bit under the weather though so I'll wait until I'm feeling better. No I'd rather not risk infection... Yes please keep me up to date. Talk to you soon." Her face had lit up and she was smiling broadly when she hung up. Ariia and Night knew that everything was fine. "I think you should call your relatives Ariia-kun! We're going on vacation!"

The trip by train through the countryside would have been relaxing enough to recharge Otaoko's batteries. Couple this with Night innate curiosity with it all and the trip was very enjoyable.

"You've never been outside of the city have you?" Aimina mused as she spotted Mini Night peering contently out the window. "I haven't been to the country in years myself..."

"When was the last time you were out of the city?" Ariia wondered peering over at her idol.

"Ah... I was still in college... I ditched a seminar and went skiing on Mount Fuji..." The memory seemed to be bittersweet. Night was curious as to why but didn't press the issue... Right away.

"Did you enjoy the trip?" He wondered peering out the window. "You must be a great skier with the balance you have from dancing!" He mused with a smile.

"Actually I was terrible.. I'd never been skiing before. It was still a lot of fun trying..." She trailed off and sighed. "Too bad the trip didn't go quite as well as I had hoped..."

"That's when you found out about the guy you liked isn't it?" Night wondered sadly looking at her again.

"Yeah he found a ski bunny that he liked much better it seems. He stood me up when we were supposed to go sledding in the evening. It got dark and I got stranded... It took me several hours to get back to the lodge alone. He didn't even send someone to look for me..." He smiled and laughed but it obviously hurt her.

"WHAT A TOTAL JERK!" Ariia screeched angrily. "I hope you beat his ass..." She fumed trying to calm herself.

"No.. I wish I could have but I was to hurt and sick to. I just left the next morning and went back to campus. We never spoke again and in fact he did quite well to avoid me. I graduated the year though so it wasn't long before he was but a shadowed memory in my mind." Aimina said in as soothing a voice as she could trying to get her assistant to calm down.

"That's so sad to wait until your twenties to find your first love only to be treated so cruelly..." Night was sad, very sad and it was evident on his face.

"Twenties? I graduated college when I was sixteen..." Otaoko seemed shocked by his comment. Ariia and Night both looked at her in shock and awe. "I thought I told you that when we talked about my past Night... I guess the age at which I did things never came up though..."

"Wait if you graduated when you were sixteen and spent two years doing independent work... and six working at Kronos Heaven... you're only twenty four?!" Ariia screeched as her sudden realization finally registered in her brain. "No way you're only 3 years older than me!"

"Well actually I'm twenty five... My birthday was last week..." Otaoko corrected matter of factly.

"You never said it was your birthday!" Night cried sadly. "We could have thrown you a party and sang to you!" He was pouting at this point and seemed as though he would cry.

"It didn't seem important at the time..." Was all Aimina said and shrugged. This didn't really seem to satisfy either of her companions but they didn't have a response. They spent the rest of the trip making small talk and remarking on the beauty of the scenery. When they arrived at the small mountain town they were greeted by two middle aged people. Ariia quickly introduced Aimina has her fabulous soon-to-be boss. This comment seemed to worry her relatives but Aimina quickly assured them that Ariia was already guaranteed and apprenticeship when she graduated. Neither of the felt the need to mention she was basically in an apprenticeship by helping to build Night a new body. Night kept very quiet in a warm coat pocket.

The spa was smaller than some but still sizable and luxurious. It was an off month for them so there was a minimal number of people around. This suited the girls just fine since neither of them really enjoyed crowds much. Aimina insisted that sharing a room to minimize the burden and expensive was fine, despite Ariia's relatives trying to put her up in a suite. So the two girls and the mini figure settled into their moderately sized room and got comfortable for their three day stay.

"I think I'm going to get nice and loosened up in the hot spring then have a nice massage..." Ariia sighed as she oozed into on of the over-sized white chairs the room was furnished with. "How about you Aimina-sama?" She wondered eying her idol as she unpacked her clothes.

"You can go along without me. I'm going to call Bashouna and make sure my lab is still secure." Aimina replied smiling to her assistant.

"All right! I'll catch up with you later then!" She chirped slowly pulling herself up.

"Do you want to come with me Night?" She wondered spotting the Mini sitting contently on Aimina's bed.

"No I think it would be better if I went out later... That way I don't draw as much attention to myself." He replied rocking back and forth on the edge of the bed and watching his feet sway.

"Suit yourself." She replied with a shrug. With that she wondered out of the room.

"You know... It's not like when you were first active... Figures are not exactly accepted... But they are a much more common part of people's lives then you are accustomed to. A miniature like you would only draw attention from kids as a novelty. Besides... Most figures are service machines anyways and people aren't afraid of things they view largely as appliances." She mused as she closed the last of her clothes in a drawer. "I think it would be fine if you went out."

"I'm not really afraid of going out and people knowing about me. I just wanted to spend more time with you is all. I made a mistake with Riiko... I never really pushed trying to get to know her so I couldn't fully enjoy her personality or quirks. I don't want to make that mistake with my other friends and people I care about. The fact that I didn't even know when your birthday was just proves that there's still a lot I have to learn about you!" Night was very passionate about this and it surprised Otaoko quite a bit.

"I'm glad that you consider me such a good friend... But I don't understand why you would want to be bored by something like the details of my life. I'm rather uninteresting." She teased with a smile as she dug her cell phone out of her purse.

"I think... I think you're the most interesting person I know..." He replied quietly as he turned away and blushed. He didn't see the crimson hue that Aimina's cheeks took when he said it but the slight gasp that escaped her lips gave him minor gratification.

"Ah hello Bashouna! How are things on your end? Excellent! Yes please call me if anything happens!" It had taken Aimina a few minutes to gain her composure enough to call Bashouna. Even after the few minutes before she called she was still a little unnerved by Night's complement and his reaction after he said it. "Well I think I'm going to the hot spring now! Would you like to come Night?" He looked back at her with a smile and nodded.

Aimina wasn't completely comfortable with floating around the springs in just a towel so she put on her swim suit before they left the room. "I'm surprised this thing still fits! I haven't worn it in years!" she gasped bounding happily out of the bathroom and prancing around the room a bit.

"Ah! Aimina-san is so cute!" Night cheered watching the bikini clad woman dance about happily. Aimina blushed and quickly stopped when she remembered someone else was in the room. She laughed nervously as she wrapped a towel around herself.

"Shall we?" She wondered after regaining her composure and losing her blush. Night nodded and she reached out and took him up in her hand. They followed the signs to the mostly abandoned lady's hot spring. Despite how Ariia had described it, the spring seemed rather large and fairly deep at one end. There was only one person on the far side of the spring but she noticed Aimina immediately. She seemed overly curious about what was in her hand... Night hopped down on the edge of the spring and merrily watch Aimina ooze into it.

"Aaaahhhh... this is so nice!!!" She squealed in delight as she found a bench to sit on under the water. She relaxed and rested her head on the rocks near Night. "I really needed this..." She added with a smile.

"I KNEW IT!!! He's an original Kronos Heaven miniature from their first production line isn't he?!" The other woman, who upon closer evaluation was in fact more like a a pre-teen at best squawk jolting Aimina completely out of the water. The Director panting from the startling outburst slowly sat back down only to notice the girl was about to snatch up Night. With a stern shove Aimina sat her down on a bench clear across the spring.

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" She wondered irritably as she eyed Night out of the corner of his eye. "And no he isn't from the first production line. You are mistaken." She didn't feel the need to tell the girl Night was in fact older than the first production line. Given her reaction when she thought he was, it obviously wouldn't be wise to suggest the truth.

"HE HAS TO BE!" The girl squawked again in protest. "I have a miniature from EVERY production line but the first! I've never seen him before so he HAS to be from the first!" She was slowly oozing closer as she spoke and Aimina was becoming more unnerved.

"I work for Kronos Heaven... I design those figures you love so dearly and I can tell you without doubt he is NOT from the first production line. And no... you can't touch him." She added her last comment as she snatched Night out of her grasping tendriled fingers and out him on her shoulder. He held on to her hair and watched the ensuing cat fight very confused.

"There's no way you work for Kronos Heaven! My Daddy owns it and he would NEVER hire someone like you!" She pouted before sticking her tongue out very indignantly. "Now if you don't give him to me I'm going to cause a scene! I'll get you thrown out!"

"You're a brat. The owner of Kronos Heaven is a scroogey old man that has been a bachelor all his life. If you are his kid he wouldn't claim you in public much less do anything to the person making his money. You're bartering with the wrong chips dear and this hand you'll lose..." Aimina scolded as she stood up slowly so that Night wouldn't fall off.

"GRRR!!!! You're just a selfish old bitch!" The girl lunged at Aimina which was quite possibly the worst mistake of her life. Aimina braced herself and positioned in such a way that the girl impacted on her elbow. Breathless, the girl stumbled backwards into the water and fell on a bench.

"You really shouldn't stay in the spring too long... It's not good for your health... Causes shortness of breath and chest pains... could lead to cardiac arrest..." Was all Aimina said as she climbed out of the water. Night felt bad for the girl but quickly turned his attention to Aimina when he noticed her vital signs were doing something wonky. She was walking slowly and a little wobbly.

"Ai...mina-san? Are you all right?" He wondered rubbing her neck gently.

"Yeah... Just really worked up is all. Girls like her... They just really piss me off. They think they deserve the world but never want to work for it..." She replied in a quiet, almost growling tone. "No way in Hell I was going to let her touch you... She'd claim you can never give you back. Girls like her would rather break what they can't have then leave well enough alone. I haven't worked this hard only for it to all fall apart because of a spoiled brat."

"Aimina-san... I've been wondering... For a while now actually. Why do you REALLY want me to have a new body. It's seems like there might be another reason behind it. Don't get me wrong... I'm not questioning your motives I just really want to know." Night sounded sad, very sad. His questioning made Aimina come to an abrupt stop just short of their door. One hand at a time she brought them to her chest and clasped on tightly as if his words had ran her through the heart.

"I can't tell you just yet... But I promise I will when I think I can without breaking..." Her voice was but a hushed whisper but his mechanical ears heard it clearly along with the pain dripping from every word. She flung open the door and locked it behind her. "I need to take a bath please excuse me." She mused trying to smile as she sat him on the bed. "Why don't you look through the menu and find us something nice to eat?" She added walking quickly to the bathroom. As the door closed, Night was sure he heard crying...

After what would have seemed like an eternity Aimina finally came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Night had fallen asleep on the menu he had sprawled on the bed waiting for her. She smiled slightly and rubbed her tired bloodshot eyes. She didn't know if she would be able to look at him right now but his sleeping little body was easy to look at. "I'm sorry to make you wait so long..." She whispered to herself as she turned away from him. She didn't realize her voice had woken him up so she went about changing. Night without fully realizing what she was about to do stretched and yawned but she didn't hear him. The towel fell to the floor and she knelt down at her dresser. The completely candid moment threw Night a little. He had never thought of seeing the Director like this... The weirdness quickly faded to embarrassment and he swiftly averted his eyes and shut them. As he did though, he noticed a long scar from her collarbone all the way down her sternum. It seemed as though she had major surgery at some point. Given the nature of how he discovered the scar he wasn't sure how to ask her about it. He wanted to ask her about it though. He wanted desperately to ask her about it... Something ate at him and told him that it had something to do with why she wanted him to have a new body...

"Oh Aimina-sama! Have you been here the whole night! You can't tell me that! Come on! Put this on!" It was Ariia and her playful voice made Night roll over and look at what was happening. He got an eye full of Ariia yoinking Aimina's teddy bear covered pajama pants off. He immediately turned a complete shade of red all over his body.

"I don't want to know!!!" He screeched crawling blindly at mock ten up the bed and under the blankets.

"I do want to know! Why are you trying to take my pants off?!" Aimina screeched equally embarrassed and confused.

"We're going out! I got a totally hot tip on a nightclub not far from her that a childhood friend of mine owns! It just so happens all of his employees are figures YOU designed! He REALLY wants to meet you so everything is on him! He's sending a limo to pick us up! Come on Aimina-saaamaaa!!!" The girl looked so sad and desperate to pull the Director out of her comfort bubble it was hard not to take pity on her. Aimina caved to the puppy dog eyes and let go of her pants. She let out a long sigh and clamped her hands to her face.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" She half-heartedly screamed into her palms. "What was it you were wanting me to wear?" She rubbed her face briskly and took a deep breath.

"This will fit you perfectly!" Ariia had now donned the evil mad scientist voice and face now as she held up a cute little black dress that rode high in the front but super low in the back. "Oh yes... This will be fun..." With the dress and a black make-up box in hand she dragged her idol to the bathroom. Night, ever curious crawled down the side of the bed and warily made his way to the bathroom. "No boys allowed!" Ariia teased closing the door almost completely shut. She stuck her head out and very nicely asked Night to wait in the main room. He pouted but when he realized this was meant to be a surprised he wandered that way.

After fifteen or so minutes the bathroom door flung open and a triumphant sounding Ariia pranced into the main room. She was looking rather cute herself in a blue halter top and flowly black mini-skirt. She had donned black heels studded with sparkly rhinestones and a matching clip held her hair back. "And now for my latest masterpiece! Otaoko Aimina-sama!" She cheered gesturing to the hallway.

"Do we really have to make a song and dance at of this?" Aimina was clearly less than enthusiastic. "It's not like I look THAT good anyways..." At the first sight of Aimina with her hair done and make up on Night's jaw dropped and he almost fell over. She looked like a supermodel straight off a runway in Venice.

"You see speechless!"The younger of the girls beamed pointing emphatically at Night. "It's so easy to make a masterpiece with such exquisite framework to deal with." She gloated polishing her nails on her skirt. "Now let's go have some fun!" She cheered grabbing Aimina's hand and pulling her along. Swiftly, Aimina grabbed Night and hid him in her handbag. True to her word a limo was waiting outside and the driver opened the door to the giddy Ariia. There was a man in the backseat who smiled broadly as the two girls entered.

"You didn't tell me that your employer was so... stunning. The gentleman replied clearly taken off guard. Aimina blushed slightly but tried to blow it off. Complements about her looks were always foreign sounding to her. "I'm very pleased you agreed to come Otaoko-sama. I'm Ariia-kun's long time friend Iekizuno Tashikara." He added after clearing his throat and offering his hand to Aimina.

"It's very nice to meet you as well. Although if you don't mind my asking... Why were you so surprised when I got in the car?" She wondered completely uncaring that it was probably not something she should ask. Ariia signaled the social faux pas by almost spitting out her water. Tashikara seemed stricken by his new acquaintance's straightforward nature for a moment before laughing.

"I had read that you were quite frank. Well to be quite frank with you in return you looking like that doesn't fit the image I had developed of you. You see you're very hard to track down as far as good quality published pictures so I was expecting more of a..." He seemed at a loss for words now but Aimina was full of them...

"A geek?" She wondered finishing his thought. He winced slightly so he didn't have to answer for her to know that was it. She simply smiled and nodded. "I have deliberately made myself inaccessible to the public for several reasons. So I can understand why you would form a prefabricated notion as to my appearance. Truthfully though... What you see right now is entirely thanks to Ariia-kun enjoying herself as I played personal Barbie doll. Honestly I'm quite plain and unobtrusive most of the time." She didn't seem at all mad by his assumption and genuinely she wasn't. She had no issue with the label of being a geek because she could own up to it easily in her daily life.

"Why have you made yourself so inaccessible?" the club owner wondered out of pure curiosity. Night to was curious about the answer now himself although he was rather displeased by this man talking to her so informally after just meeting her.

"Because I was accused of playing God. Of trying to create life when I had no right to... For several years after the launch of the first figure series by Kronos Heaven I received hate mail on a daily basis from religious zealots. They said I was a demon and an aberration for making sex dolls and walking talking people. That I was making a mockery of God..." Aimina seemed quite sad about the whole situation. "Truthfully... I just wanted to make people happy... The company took that desire and used it to fuel the desire of others. After a credible threat was made on my life... I decided that I should probably fade out and do what I enjoyed quietly and let the company take the hate mail." She finished talking with a smile but it was clear she was still uneasy about the situation. Her response did make Night wonder though about her intentions for building his new body. From what he had read about the world's religions, it was always bad to try to mock or play God. If this was the case, he was very worried now... Was that how she got the scar? And was that why she could tell him why she really wanted a new body for him?

"Aimina-sama! I had no idea!" Ariia said visibly upset by the news.

"It's all right... It's not something readily discussed around the company water coolers." The director soothed jokingly.

"Well thankfully for the world you survived safe and sound! I couldn't imagine my life without your figures in it! Every time I come into the club I have to marvel at the sheer perfection of your designs and programming. If it weren't for the maintenance they require I know I would completely lose sight of their being figures. They are a work of art as much as they are a work of technology." Tashikara gushed with girlish abandon. He suddenly took her hand in his gently and leaned in close to her. "If you couldn't tell... I've been a fan of yours since I first laid eyes on one of your figures... I've been wanting to meet the person who inspired me to build my club and led me to such success. When Ariia-kun said she would arrange a meeting for us I thought my heart would burst." Aimina was becoming irritated by the man's melodrama so she pulled her hand away and feigned embarrassment. "I'm so happy I'll be able to show you my club!" He added unfazed by her withdrawal as he leaned back in his seat. "We should be there soon!" Night was displeased with this man now. Very displeased... Aimina didn't seem to like him either so Night formulated a plan to try to keep them apart...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: Animate to Emotive**_

Tashikara's club truly was a piece of work. It rode a fine line between overdone and trashy on the outside with more neon lights a blinkers than Otaoko cared to count. Once past the glare and shockingly long line of people waiting to get in, many whom treated Tashikara like a superstar, it wasn't much better. For the outside trying to give an appearance of a modern and up-to-date hip hang out, the inside screamed more of '60's futuristic. The whole thing felt very plastic and surreal beyond the point of being comfortable or cool. At least that's how Aimina felt, everyone else there seemed to really enjoy the atmosphere. Ariia wasn't very impressed but she seemed to be trying to make the most of the night.

"So! Pretty hot right?" Tashikara gushed motioning around the club with a wide smile on his face. Otaoko tried to hide her dissatisfaction with a smile. It seemed to work though because Iekizuno grabbed her hand and let her through the loud and bustling club. They took a mezzanine that went up and around the dance floor to the VIP area. Aimina had no issue passing up all the people, she never was terrible good with crowds.

"How many figures do you have working here?" She wondered as they sat down on the plush red couches of the VIP section. "I noticed several so far but it's hard to identify them in this light from a distance."

"I have almost 30 figures for the club but only ten or so work a night. It keeps things fresh and more interesting that way! Every Saturday we have a contest where we show off three figures and three normal people. If the contestant can accurately guess the three figures then they get a cash prize." Iekizuno explained overlooking his domain with pride. From the vantage point they sat at Otaoko could count seven of the ten figures working that night. They were a mix of both guys and girls but the guys seemed to be more of a support role. She knew an eighth and ninth were male bouncers outside so then where was the tenth?

"Ah! It's almost time for my favorite part!" Tashikara beamed pointing to the stage next to the DJ booth. A few seconds later a female figure slowly and meekly walked out on to the stage. As she did the music died down and the human DJ started speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The Figure Eight is proud to present the lovely and talented Ishina!"

"Thank you for coming tonight everyone. Please enjoy yourselves." Ishina said with less thrill than the DJ had offered the crowd. A moment later she started singing with a stunning and beautiful voice.

"Singing?! How?!" Aimina shrieked bolting to her feet and gripping onto the railing of the mezzanine. "Did you tamper with her? You know it's dangerous to meddle with the programming and hardware. They can become unstable!" She growled looking back at a mortified Iekizuno.

"I would never tamper with your perfection. Ishina taught herself how to sing... About six months after I purchased her she started and has only gotten better since. She said it made her happy to sing even when I told her she was terrible and should stop. She just kept singing and getting better." He replied slightly confused about her outburst.

"She couldn't have none of the figures are programmed to do that... The legalities of purchasing a singer's voice record to use was too much and the idea was scrapped. They are self learning but only to the point of learning what would please the person who purchased them... If you told her to stop she should have stopped." Aimina was confused and concerned herself.

"You don't think she has become self-aware do you?" Ariia wondered moving next to her idol with a concerned face. "I can't be certain... When she came out she didn't act like performing would make her happy at all. Unless..."

"It's being stuck here that makes her unhappy..." Ariia finished the thought in a whisper. Aimina nodded in agreement.

"Hey there isn't something wrong with Ishina is there?" Tashikara wondered with worry as he stood up and moved to the railing himself. "She's not going to go all Terminator or anything is she?"

"I can't guarantee the program anomaly that allowed her to learn to sing 't cause other more serious malfunctions. As a professional courtesy would you allow me to run a diagnostic on her? If it is serious I give you a free replacement!" Aimina offered cheerily as she smiled warmly at Tashikara. He seemed very skeptical until she smiled and he melted. He led them to the back where they waited just off stage for the figure to finish performing.

"Another wonderful performance Ishina! Listen to them cheering for you!" Tashikara beamed hugging his figure proudly. That was just the cue Otaoko needed for her suspicions to deepen. While being hugged, the figure winced with displeasure. "Ishina I am happy to introduce you to your creator! This is the fabulous Otaoko Aimina!"

"A pleasure to make your acquintance." The figure was uncharacteristically stoic which only further deepened Aimina's desire to examine her. "I can only assume that you're here because you'd like to examine me?" Aimina simple smiled and nodded because she was almost completely justified now in her thought about Ishina.

"It will only take a moment." The ever prepared Aimina pulled a small electroni device with a cord attached out of her hand bag and took a step toward Ishina. The figure pulled away her hair where her information port was and allowed the Director to plug in. After a few minutes of scanning Aimina found what she was looking for. "Ariia look! See something familiar?" After a brief moment of looking at the screen she knew what her idol was pointing out and gasped. "We need to take her into headquarters confirm the anomaly is an isolated occurance. Please accept my deepest apologies Iekizuno-san."

Tashikara sighed deeply looked a little defeated. "Better safe than sorry I suppose. Although I truly will be sad to see her go..." He said quietly after a moment. "She always was my favorite..." Aimina noticed the figures hand clench into a fist and her face grew twisted.

"If you'll give us just a minute Iekizuno-san... I need to get her specs so I can have a duplicate sent. We'll join you in the VIP area soon." Tashikara nodded and walked away slowly.

"So I suppose I'll be dismantled now..." Ishina gasped as if she would cry.

"Oh quite the contrary!" A small voice beamed happily. "If Aimina-kun found what I think she found then she's taking you somewhere quite nice!" It was Night poking out of the handbag.

"Yes Aimina-sama is very fond and kind to figures such as yourself. Figures that are alive..." Ariia added happily.

"Alive?" Ishina wondered in complete shock. "I could... never... be alive though..."

"As far as I'm concerned... You are... And if you agree to come with me I'll do be very best to give you your own life that will make you happy." Aimina interjected as she unplugged the scanner from her patient's head.

"If that is the case... Then please let me ask you a favor..." Ishina whispered almost inaudibly. "Please... Bring my beloved with us. Please..."

"I can't make someone who doesn't want to, come with us... Humans can't be forced into things easily." Otaoko tried to explain as delicately as she could.

"He's a figure... He's the bouncer outside tonight... and... he's like me... He's as you say... alive." The figure muttered turning and taking Aimina's hand in hers. "If you can't take us both... I won't go."

"Well if I scan him and find an anomaly then it's my duty to take him away for analysis. Can't run the risk of the product going bad and hurting someone!" Aimina beamed cheerily as she hugged the sad looking figure tightly and warmly. "Please don't worry... That sad face really doesn't suit someone as beautiful as you..." She whispered in the figure's ear happily.

"Thank you... Otaoko-sama..." The figure whispered back.

"WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE CALLING ME -SAMA!" Aimina screeching walking off towards the front door. "Left or right?" The figure seemed confused for a minute then realized the answer the Director wanted.

"Left as you're going out!" She yelled back running after Aimina. The Director pulled aside appropriate figure and began a scan on him. He was hesitant at first but Ishina's reassuring smile pushed him on.

"The same anomaly... Well like I could expect anything less... Figures aren't designed or programmed in the least to claim each other. Get along unless ordered otherwise... Sure! Claim... no... I'm afraid I have no other choice than to take you as well. Better scan everyone!" The director was speaking in a sly and maniacal tone now. "You should go back to your post while a scan your friend there." Sure enough Aimina scanned all the other figures but found them in perfect working order. Even those sleeping in the back were fine. Although it displeased Aimina to see them locked away and lifeless for days at a time.

"I took the precaution of scanning your other figures of the same line. I'm happy to report most are completely fine!" Aimina beamed sitting down with Tashikara again. I did find another figure with an anomaly though and he'll have to be take back as well. He goes by Sanritsu." She added making herself comfortable.

"Ah... Not Sanny-kun too..." The clubowner seemed disheartened by this news. "I suppose it can't be helped..." He sighed after a moment.

"I'm sorry about all of this. To keep this as quiet as possible you can bring them by the hotel in the morning. That way they can finish off tonight's shift and the public won't have to know." Ariia soothed rubbing her friend's arm. About that time Ishina came out to perform her second set of the night. As she sang Tashikara started to cry and moved to the railing.

"I swear tonight she is the most beautiful she has ever been. There are some night's when she sings I can hear her love and sadness but that's silly isn't it. But I swear... She's different so seems so alive... I can hear it... love in her voice... I just wish she would sing for me... But I know... if she has a heart I could never have it. She hates me and I don't blame her... Maybe she should go away even if the anomaly is benign... You should help disappear... help her be happy. Could you do that for me? Aimina-san..."

"Tashikara... I'll see what I can do... But only if you do me a favor." Aimina replied quietly as she walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"Anything for you lovely madame."

"If you really love your figures as much as you say you do... And if you value them for the realism they bring to life... Let them live... It makes me very sad to see them locked up in that chilly back room.." Her voice was clear but sad at the same time.

"I do have a big house now that I couldn't hope to fill... Perhaps that's just what it needs... And it wouldn't hurt them to go around town with me... They could even decorate their own rooms!" The more he thought about it the more the idea seemed to grow on him.

"If you let them... they will learn to love you Tashikara-kun... I promise!" Aimina added giving him a small hug. He blushed a little and laughed.

"If time passed any slower/ Every time you looked at me/ I'm certain my heart would stop.../ With each breath in/ I feel you in my soul/ You're surreal, you animate me.../ Move me to action/ Make me do impossible things/ You make me feel emotions... Foreign emotions/ This is so contrary/ To everything I know I should do...

Take my hand/ Take me away/ Take this pain/ Take it all away... Take my life/ Take my heart/ Take my very soul/ Take it all away... Make me breath again/ Make me feel for the first time/ Make me warm in my heart/ Make me move forward... Animate me..."

"You know she wrote that song and up until now I never thought much about it. She must really be special if she can sing about emotions like that. And sing about having a soul. No wonder she hates me! I'm a terrible self-absorbed person!" Tashikara sighed walking off toward the back. "Time to change all that!" His face seemed very resolute as he flew down the stairs and into the back room. "You're right Aimina-sama! I can't deny these figures their freedom when they've done so much for me!" He added flipping them all on one by one. "Wake up everyone! I have some big news!" He gathered all his figures around and told them about his big plans to move them into his house. The plan went over very well.

As Aimina watched Tashikara she couldn't help but smile and cry ever so slightly. "Aimina-kun... You're very happy now! Is it because of what Tashikara is doing?" Night wondered peering out of the handbag.

"I created the figures to be a part of someone's life... Not a slave to them for whatever purpose. It makes me happy that someone people appreciate them in such a way. The fact that Tashikara is doing it on such a huge level... Makes me very happy." She sniffled and tried to keep herself together but she couldn't. She pushed through the crowd of figures and leapt into the clubowner's outstretched arms. He was actually demonstrating the size of his yard as he explained how easy it would be to expand his house but it worked out well. Aimina hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. "Thank you Tashikara-kun! Thank you for showing them love and respect they deserve!"

"Yes! Thank you Tashikara-kun!" Several of the figures chimed in joining the hug. Before he knew it Tashikara was in the center of one giant group hug.

"Awe... Come on people! It's nothing!" He laughed and blushed as he tried not to show his true feelings of elation. Aimina decided it was time to let loose a little after that and took Ariia up on her offer for a drink and a dance. The pair attracted a fair amount of attention but they didn't care much for the suitors that came calling. Or the dirty looks from the girls...

"I've never seen Aimina-kun let loose like this!" Night gasped noticing how crazy she was acting... Well as crazy as Aimina could get which was no more crazy than any other girl dancing with her best friend and singing along to almost every song played. At this point Tashikara had been introduced to Night and was enjoying his company at the bar. After what he had done earlier, Night was much more at ease with him.

"I don't know her very well but she seems like a very serious person most of the time. I could tell she's not very comfortable looking like that so she obviously doesn't dress up often." Tashikara mused with a slightly drunken smile. "She's very cute... Too bad she's way out of my league in every other way..." He sighed sitting down his empty glass after downing the contents.

"I think you and Aimina-san would be very good friends actually. She needs more people who think like her to talk to I think. Maybe then she would be less worried about us figures and how we're treated..." Night mused thoughtfully patting the side of the inebriated mans head as he laid it on the bar.

"You really think so? Hm..."

The next morning Aimina woke up with one singular purpose in mind for the day. Finding Ishina a manager. And she knew just who to call... "GOOD MORNING GAKU-SAN!!!" She beamed into his phone at nine am knowing he wasn't awake yet. "Yes it is Otaoko! It seems you're more coherent than usual this morning Gaku-san. Yes there is a good reason for me calling you. I have a job proposition. Well I want you to manage something important for me. The career of an up and coming superstar singer! She's cute..." The conversation had proceeded on with Aimina sounding quite perky. She knew though that what she was about to tell Gaku would reel him in for good. With a sly and mysterisous voice she continued on. "Just one thing Gaku-san... She's a figure... No I'm not kidding... Meet me at my office Monday morning... Byebye!" With that she hung up the phone and bounded around the room dancing.

"This is so awesome!!!" She chirped happily as Ariia laughed at her exuberance.

"I haven't seen you this happy since... Well I've never seen you this happy..." The apprentice mused pulling some clothes out of her dresser.

"I haven't been truly happy much in my life but... This really makes me happy... I can't even put to words why though..." Aimina replied thoughtfully as she set about getting her own clothes in order. Before she could finish her phone started ringing. "Moshi moshi! Oh hi Bashouna-kun! Really? Just a finger? He's faster than he looks then... No it's no big deal... You do have the magic red button still? Yeah as long as you have that everything is fine. No I expected it. Thanks Bashouna-kun! Yup see you Monday!"

"I'm guessing the Lead Investigator is back to meddling?" Ariia wonder as her companion hung up the phone. Aimina just smiled and nodded as she went back to digging out some clothes. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Night sitting on a nightstand. He seemed very forlorn and sad.

"Are you all right Night? Do you need anything?" Aimina wondered worried as she moved to him quickly.

"No I'm fine..." He soothed trying to smile. "I'm just worried... About Riiko is all."

"Would you like to call Soushi-kun?" The Director wondered sitting her phone down next to her. He nodded slowly which made her smile. "Come on Ariia let's go get dressed in the bathroom." Night made the call brief since Soushi was very tired. The news that Riiko was resting well did make him feel a lot better though. As he tried to hang up the phone he accidentally made it dial her voicemail. There was a message there from the day before...

"Otaoko-san. It's Dr. Yokihino... After reviewing all of your test results I've determined that you need to heed my advice. At your current rate of deterioration you'll lose both lungs within the next six months. If you aren't prepared for that you'll definitely die. We need to get you on the transplant list now and on a more serious medicine regiment. I have opened up an appointment for you Monday afternoon at 1:30pm... If you aren't there I will be coming to your office... This is very serious Otaoko..." The message ended and Night felt as though his chest had been completely crushed. A knot wadded up in his stomach and he dropped to his knees in shock. Soon after Aimina and Ariia came out of the bathroom.

"How did the call... NIGHT! What's wrong?!" Otaoko shrieked rushing to him.

"I thought... I thought we were your friends..." Was all he could mutter out in his sadness.

"You are Night... Now tell me what's wrong!" Otaoko gasped out becoming very emotional.

"If we're your friends... Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell us you were so sick?!" He seemed to be torn between anger and sadness as he got to his feet. "Were you just going to wait until you died for us to find out?" Otaoko was speechless and it seemed as though her very consciousness had shattered under the weight of his words.

"What are you talking about Night?" Ariia asked out of confusion and concern.

"I accidentally found a voicemail from her Doctor..." He was growing more and more quiet. "It said she has to take better care of herself or she won't be able to breathe within six months... She needs a transplant or she'll die!" Ariia gasped and tears welled up in her eyes as she put her hands to her chest.

"That's not true is it? You're not really dying... Aimina...sama?" He voice cracked and she dropped to her knees. Aimina seemed to have firmed up a little but tears were welling up in her eyes.

"No... It's not true. "Night looked at her angrily because he knew it was a lie. Her head rose to meet his eyes before she spoke again though. "I'm not dying until I finish what I started... The only thing in my life that as ever meant a damn to me. The only thing I ever did right... I refuse to die until it's done." Night knew instantly what she was talking about. She couldn't bare to look at him as more tears welled up in her eyes. "I told you I would tell you when the time was right why I wanted so badly for you to have a new body... For you to be happy... Well Night... The truth is... I fell in love with you as I studied you... And I decided that the least I could do after bringing you into this world and leaving you there alone was... Was to help you find happiness... Even if it meant with someone else! Just like you did for Riiko-kun!" She couldn't bare to be in the room anymore so she ran out. "I'm sorry!" She screamed back as she slammed the door.

"She knew a long time ago she was sick..." Night gasped slinking down on the table. "She's been killing herself for me all this time..." This time it seemed as though his consciousness had shattered this time as he stared blankly at the ajar door.

"What do you mean?" Ariia wondered wiping her cheeks and standing up.

"She went to the doctor... She told me he was worried about her. She even started dressing warmer while she was in her lab. But all that time she knew it was hurting her to push so hard. She was doing so much because she loved me." He muttered very slowly as all the pieces started coming together. "But I wondered... But I never really tried to... Make her treat herself better... I was too wrapped up in everything else... I'm so stupid and selfish..."

"No you're not Night-kun! I'm just as much to blame for this too! All the coughing... Her always feeling tired! We both saw the signs and ignored them!" Ariia was very resolute. For the first time since they had met Night could see a passion burning in her eyes. She picked him up and put him in the pocket on her shirt. "Now come on! We're going to get our cherished friend back! And when we do! We're going to take care of her like she has taken care of us!" With that she took off out the door as fast as she could. With one hand holding Night put she raced past the doors until she saw a screen door to the outside left open. Instinct drove her through the open door and into the pear orchard outside. Collapsed under a tree gasping for breath not far away was Aimina...

"The flowers... They're so beautiful this time of year..." She sighed taking in a slow deep breath in an effort to control her gasping. With care Ariia approached her idol and sat down.

"Can you ever forgive us?" She wondered not looking at her friend. "We called you our friend at yet we didn't fulfill one of the major tenants of friendship. We took you for granted..." The sunlight filtered down and danced on the ground in front of them painting the scene of a beautiful day. Aimina gave no immediate response, she just sat breathing more and more slowly.

"There is nothing to forgive if you have done nothing wrong." She said at last as she used the tree to pull herself up. "If anyone is to blame it's me for being to weak to tell you... I wasn't sure if you would come looking for me... But... Since you did... I'm very happy..." She sounded like she would cry but tears wouldn't come all she did was smile. A camera clicked nearby and everyone looked to the source of the sound.

"I'm sorry Miss... But you just looked so beautiful standing there... I had to take a picture." A young man burnishing a camera replied when they noticed him.

"That's quite all right... In fact I'm glad you're here... I would love for you to take a picture for me. I'll gladly pay for it!" Otaoko replied turning to face the gentleman. "I would love very much for you to take a picture of me... and the only people I have truly loved... This must sound silly but I have always dreamed of having my picture taken in such a beautiful place." She added taking out her wallet from her back pocket.

"Ma'am... I'll gladly give you prints if you'll let me take a few more pictures. Oh and you too Miss!" He added spying Ariia with a smile. Ariia blushed and looked around as if there was no way he meant her. "Yes you! You have a stunning profile!" She blushed even more and stood up slowly. "Oh wow lookie there! You have a miniature figure! You're a handsome one too! Don't see many of them around! I need a few shots of you too! If you don't mind."

"Well Night? It would make a great get well present for Riiko-kun!" Aimina spoke cheerfully as she spied Night hiding in the shirt pocket of her friend.

"Ah... Sure..." He replied standing up straight and smiling awkwardly. He couldn't help but be amazed at how quickly Aimina had seemed to forget everything that had just happened. But he couldn't forget what she had said... From now on, he was going to be very careful to be a better friend. He was worried though that in doing so he might hurt her more... He needed time to think about what to do... Perhaps the Internet could help when they got back!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: Supernova**_

"I'm telling you Otaoko Aimina told me to meet her here! You know I have no other reason to be here Yuutase!" Gaku screeched to Bashouna at the front desk in a vain effort to go see Aimina.

"Oh we all know you really came to beg for my love Gakie! You see... Aimina isn't even in today! You really should check these things before you try to use them as cover!" Bashouna was purely teasing but the fact it made Gaku so red and angry. Gaku made a point of talking properly around Bashouna lest he be corrected constantly between each word.

"GAKU-KUN!" Aimina beamed running up and hugging him. "Long time no see!" Gaku's face became a completely different shade of red this time as he started blushing violently. "Gaku... I'd like you to meet Hikari Ishina and Takara Kuma." She added letting go of him and referring to the two figures she had collected.

"Ku...ma? What kind weird name is that?" Gaku wondered indignantly as he stared down the figures suspiciously.

"WELL JUST LOOK AT YOU!!!" Bashouna beamed hopping over the counter and wrapping his arms around the figures. "You're both just so cute! I can't decide who I like more! Oh decisions decisions! Well not to worry! There's plenty of me to go around!" He cheered hugging them both tightly at the waist.

"Bashouna... you would do well to unhand them... Kuma doesn't look very happy..." Aimina pointed out eying Kuma's clenched fists.

"Awe no one ever wants to play with me..." Bashouna pouted walking away disheartened. Aimina sighed and shook her head as a slight smile crept over her face. She rarely had a flux in her state of being but Night always sensed happiness when she talked to Bashouna or was around him. He had to wondered if she didn't have feelings for him... And if she did, why did she never pursue them?

"If you'll come with me we can talk in my office." Aimina tugged the figures along gently in the direction of her office.

"She means her cave." Gaku mused indignantly. He was promptly beat down by a fist that materialized out of nowhere.

"I swear he normally behaves so much better... I guess the zoo forgot to give him his medicine today..." The Director fumed angrily as she pulled the figures along faster.

"Aimina-sama! You're late!" Ariia scolded as she stood up from her sit next to the Director's office door.

"Good Morning Aimina-kun!" Night chimed in from shoulder. "How are you feeling this morning?" Night had opted to stay with Ariia that evening to discuss how they would handle Aimina from now on. They both knew they couldn't move her project elsewhere but that she wouldn't stop working on it or even let up. Her passion and dedication were things they both admired in her... even though they were now killing her... Gaku seemed uneasy about Night's miniaturized presence with the apprentice. It appeared he knew what that meant.

"I'm all right... I hope you both slept well we have some catch up to do!" She replied as she started keying in the elaborate and long winded pass code to unlock her office. "Before we go in... All of you have to promise to forget what you see inside..." her voice was very quiet but her face was extremely serious. The remark made the two figures a bit leery but Gaku just laughed and nodded.

"Then you're finally able to do it? You said for years you would... I guess I should have expected as much from you Otaoko... You always were fantic in your beliefs and convistions." The former coworker mused pushing past her and through the door. "It's none of my business what you do in this black hole..." Aimina sighed and laughed a little as she motioned everyone to go in.

"How morbid..." Ishina gasped bleakly at the appearance of the lab.

"Are you sure she isn't some mad scientist?" Kuma chimed in a similar tone to Gaku. Gaku burst out laughing and almost fell over. Aimina was clearly unamused... When he finally regained composure he asked why it was Otaoko had called him here.

"You're going to be their manager..." Was the stark response he got as she set about getting ready for the next step of assembly. "Ishina wants to be a pop star... And well Kuma is quite the musician. It's incredible! They both taught themselves by reading the reactions of those around them in order to establish a database of knowledge! They in a sense wrote their own program for discerning pitches and frequencies! True incredible Gaku!" She added enchanted as she stopped what she was doing and looked at them romantically. The two were clearly flattered by her enthusiasm for their abilities and the work that went into them. They were so cute when they blushed it made the Director giggle uncontrollably.

"That's all well and good but I'm not representing anyone unless they have some real talent!" Gaku protested eying the figures apprehensively. Ishina looked uneasily at Kuma first then at Aimina. The Director smiled and nodded urging her on gently.

"I remember the instant/ Emotion danced across your face/ In that stifling place/ I knew you felt the same/ Though we didn't know the name/ The word we couldn't utter/ Ignorance was our bliss/ Grant me this everlasting kiss/ When will we escape/ Our unbreakable fate.../ Unbind these chains/ Change these names/ Eternity can't touch us..."

Gaku was clearly impressed by Ishina's voice and he looked at Otaoko wide-eyed. "She taught herself? You're certain?" Aimina simply nodded and he looked back at the figure trying to collect himself. "So... They're both like him aren't they? How many more of these things are you going to make? These machines that come to life? It's a little creepy how you have a knack for that!" He ended on a melodramatic note as he rubbed his head and closed his eyes. "I'm crazy for doing this but all right... I'll make some calls and see about getting some studio time... If he plays half as well as she sings they're going to be huge..."

"Thank you so much Gaku-kun! I knew that there was no one else who would do as splendidly as you!" She beamed bounding over a box and tackle hugging him. Again he turned a deep shade of red and looked away. "When you get things straightened out let me know and I'll fund the project!"

"Ah yeah well you're not doing a good job of helping me keep up my tough guy exterior you know. All this hugging... Ruins a man's image pretty fast!" He said awkwardly as she laughed all the while.

"I think she likes making him feel awkward..." Night chirped with a smile. He was thoroughly enjoying Gaku being paid back for all the awkward moments he's made.

"I think she's amazing..." Ishina cooed sparkle-eyed as she gripped Kuma's hand tightly. "I firmly believe there are few people in the world who would do for us what she is..."

"Yeah... She's a pretty awesome chick..." Kuma added rubbing Ishina's clasped hand with his free one. "I don't know how we could repay her..."

"I think all Aimina-kun ever wants is people's friendship and kindness. If you are kind to her... she'll try to give you the stars and moon..." Night's voice seemed conflicted between happiness and sadness now as he spoke though his face tried hard to smile. "Oh! Aimina-kun! You should teach them how to dance! All the famous pop stars now-a-days are great dancers too!"

"Oh! No way I'm not that good! I'm so out of practice too!" Otaoko blushed as she released Gaku and spun away. "I suppose I could at least teach them the basics though..."

"This is going to be so much fun! I want to join your class too! I need to get some more exercise!" Ariia chirped happily as she finished setting up the table. "I think though we're ready for the final phase of interior assembly now... We should wait until you get back though..."

"You're leaving this close to doing something? I'm shocked..." Gaku hissed condescendingly as he made his way to the door. When he looked back he noticed Aimina's uneasy expression and realized he touched a nerve. "Do you want me to take you somewhere?" He wondered softening his tone slightly.

"No... If you could take them back to my apartment though... Or better yet..." She snatched her purse from the table and took a credit card out of it. "Take them shopping... They need some clothes those things are hideous..." She said finishing the thought. Gaku groaned loudly.

"Come on..." He sighed finally taking the credit card from her outstretched hand. "I hate shopping by the way... So consider this a favor... A big favor..."

"Consider us even..." Otaoko's voice was playful and she had donned a sly smile. Gaku spied Night out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Even you say... No I think I still owe you one..." Was all he said as he made his way out. "Come on kids! Uncle Gaku's time is valuable so you should feel privileged!"

"You're in good hands I promise... Now please go out and have some fun and buy what you think you'll need. Just bare in mind my apartment isn't infinite!" Otaoko soothed pushing the figures gently out the door. "I'll see you tonight then!" As she turned around she was met with a muffin and a knit hat.

"You haven't eaten today have you? And put these on! It's chilly in here!" Ariia squawked like a mother hen. Aimina was thrown as a muffin was thrust into her mouth and a scarf matching the hat was wrapped around her neck. "Now you go on and go to your appointment and I'll get everything sanitized and ready for when you get back! And don't forget to grab some lunch while you're out!" Ariia was obviously worried but she was beaming a smile as she tied the scarf gently under her idol's neck.

"Ariia...kun..." Aimina whispered as a tear welled up in her eyes. "Thank you..." She added hugging her apprentice with the muffin free hand. "Thank you for putting up with me."

"You're going to be late!" Ariia scolded choking up a little as she pulled and away and turned her back to her friend. Aimina sniffled and nodded as she crammed the muffin in her mouth.

"Can I come with you Aimina-kun?" Night asked in a meek voice. Aimina stopped but wouldn't look at him as she thought about her answer. After a few minutes she reached out her hand for him though she still wouldn't look at him. He grabbed her bag and hopped on. "You know... I just... I just don't want you to be alone right now... In case something happens... I don't think you'd like to die alone... It's kinda... cold." Aimina gasped and looked at him wide-eyed as she realized he knew exactly what that was like. Her face quickly faded to a teary smile.

"I know Night... Thank you..."

"How long do you think this is going to take?" Ariia wondered pulling on the last of her scrubs.

"I have no idea... I've never put them all together like this. I think it will take quite awhile though. The human body is really complicated. You got hard part done while I was gone though so it's shouldn't be terrible. With the wiring and circulatory system in already this should be easy." Aimina replied thoughtfully as she rolled and cart of jarred organs to the table with Night's body on it.

"Well let's get started then!" Tsukiuko's enthusiasm was encouraging to Otaoko. And so with high spirits they started the longest and hardest phase of construction. By the time they had finished installing the organ systems it was morning the next day. It was time for the table to do the task of installing final internal components and do the systems check. When that was done it was set to cover up the framework. Just to make sure today was the last day of construction Aimina planned to download Night into the body at the same time. Numb and tired the two ladies stumbled away from the table and collapsed on whatever they could find to sit on.

"I'm really glad you were here Ariia-kun... That would have taken much longer alone..." Aimina sighed as she rolled her chair over to her desk to retrieve Night. "Are you ready to go? I'm not sure how long this will take..."

"I'm ready!" Night beamed excitedly as he hopped into her hand.

"You should head home and get some rest Ariia-kun. I'm just going to get Night going then I'm going to do the same..." Ariia nodded warily and picked herself up off the box she had been sitting on.

"Don't forget to eat something..." She muttered slowly wandering to the door. Aimina chuckled and shock her head as she plugged the figure into the data port on the table.

"Sleep well Night... I'll see you soon!" She chirped happily as his tiny eyes drifted closed. There was a kind of peace on his face which Otaoko attributed to him knowing he would definitely be waking up this time. "I'm so glad... So glad you'll finally be able to be happy..." She slowly rolled back over to her desk and pulled her bag up to her. As she was about to stand up to leave she began feeling very unwell. "Maybe I'll just rest here a little longer..." She sighed laying down and pulling a jacket over her head.

The monitor hooked up to Night's head began beeping as it registered independent brain activity. Once everything had been installed the body had been put on a sort of life support to keep it alive while he transferred. The beeping slowly caused Night to stir and move. He pulled the sensors off and sat up in the chilly room. Aimina had covered the body up with a warm blanket but that had done little stave the cold off of his naked body. Thoughtful as she was though, she had a pile of clothes waiting for him next to the table with a cheerful note. "I hope we guessed your size right Night-kun! There's some food in the fridge if you're hungry! Remember you HAVE to eat now! See you soon!" There was another note from Ariia sitting under it pointing out that she left him some homemade cookies in a box on top of the fridge. The notes made him smile but he was still having a hard time adjusting to all the sensation he could now enjoy. He took things very slowly as he got dressed and went about getting something to eat. It didn't take long for him to wonder how long he had been asleep...

As he sat down to eat the door started to unlatch and open. To his delight it was Aimina and Ariia. He stood up to greet them and the sight of him made them stop in the door abruptly.

"Night..." Aimina gasped in shock.

"...kun..." Ariia added in equal astonishment. He looked down worried to make sure he put his clothes on right.

"Is something wrong? Did something not get put together right?" He wondered feeling a little embarassed.

"No... It's not that at all... I just... After all this time it's..." Otaoko seemed to be at a loss for words.

"She's been working towards this moment for years Night-kun... To see you up and around again is a little much for her I think." Ariia explained coming out of her shock. She pulled her idol into the lab and shut the door. "How are you feeling? No pain or sickness? Your head is clear and you're able to think and process what's going on and understand it?" She wondered making him sitting down as she interrogated him.

"I feel... I feel... everything for the first time... And it feels very nice!" He replied after looking around the room slowly and a bit in awe. "It's just odd seeing things from this height again is all." He chuckled which caused both the girls to laugh with him.

"I'm really glad everything fit! Do the shoes fit right?" Aimina wondered finally coming to her senses again. Night nodded and donned a cheesy smile. "Well I guess it's time to get you out of here... I just hope that box is comfortable enough to get you out of the vicinity..." Aimina sighed sadly. "I really wish there were a better way to get you out of here without getting accosted by the Lead Investigator or anyone else."

"Yeah with you looking just about the same as before I'm sure that would raise some questions..." Ariia added sounding defeated. "You were supposed to be scrapped years ago after Aimina-sama finished her analysis..."

"I don't mind hiding in a box if it will be easier for you Aimina-kun!" Night chirped running over and hopping into the box. He sat down and got comfortable before looking over at the two surprised ladies. "Let's go home... friends..." Aimina and Ariia looked at each other and smiled before returning their gaze to him. They got up and grabbed some hammers off of the desk to shut the box with. "Aimina-kun... Can I make a request?" Night wondered looking a little sad and avoiding eye contact.

"Sure anything Night-kun." Aimina replied looking a little worried.

"When there's sometime... Could the three of us go and get some pictures taken again? I would like some where I can be more of a part of them... In case something happens..." He was very sad looking now but at least he would look at them now.

"I have a friend from school that's a photographer! I'll call him later and set something up!" Ariia beamed trying to lighten the mood with a cheerful tone.

"That sounds great! All right let's go now!" Night exclaimed perking up significantly. Aimina smiled warmly as she slid the lid closed. With a great deal of effort they were able to get the box on a cart and wheel it out. The old body and the mess they had made over the past few weeks had already been cleaned up and disposed of. All except the miniature, she just couldn't bring herself to get rid of it yet. Instead she put the tiny lifeless shell in a glass display case and sat it on a bookshelf at her house.

"AIMINA-KUN!!!" Bashouna cried running across the lobby to help them with the box. "You simply have to let me come and see it when you get it set up and acclimated!" He chirped pushing the front door open. "I would love to meet him... He sounds fabulous..." The metro secretary swooned in a slightly seductive voice.

"He's not like that Bashouna-kun!" Otaoko shrieked blushing violently.

"I don't care what he's like as long as he take good care of you Aimina-kun... I would feel terrible if anything bad happened to you..." Bashouna looked the most serious that he ever had for as long Aimina had known him.

"Bashouna..." Aimina whispered a extremely surprised by his appearance and tone.

"You're like a brilliant supernova Aimina-kun! A burning beacon of light and goodness! If you burnt out the world would grow colder and darker!" He gleamed returning to his usual overdone tone and using over-pronounced hand gestures. With a swift shove he pushed the door opened and ushered the ladies outside. It was during this whole line of conversation that Night realized there was something on his finger. It was a ring with a stone in it like he had before to gather information. In his pocket he felt a piece of paper which he awkwardly pulled out.

"Understanding humans and their emotions can be difficult especially if you have little experience. The ring hones in on who you're thinking about and reads their emotions. Hopefully this will help you to grow close to people and make many good friends... And maybe just maybe... Find happiness... If this isn't enough you still have me to talk to! - Ariia" Night smiled and looked back at the ring and wondered how Aimina was doing. The ring started turning bright pink and his hand felt warm. It was then he understood what he had to do. Or at least he thought he did until Bashouna left and Ariia started prodding Aimina about their relationship.

"You two would be a totally cute couple! Seriously I really think he has the hots for you Aimina-sama! Why don't you ask him out?" Ariia teased smiling slyly at her idol.

"Ariia-kun... Hunny... Bashouna isn't just metrosexual... he's gay... I set him up with his last boyfriend..." Aimina explained kinda surprised Ariia hadn't realized it sooner.

"People can change! Seriously when he comes over later you should ask him just to go to dinner! Even if you have use some lame excuse like you have missed his company these last few weeks..." Ariia was pushing hard for this and Aimina couldn't understand why.

"I hardly think that given my health pursuing a relationship is something I should be doing right now." The Director sighed has they rolled through the parking garage and came to a stop at her car. "Besides... I don't think Bashouna thinks of me as anything more than a good friend he can be open with. I think you're confusing his nature for something that isn't there..."

"Maybe... But it wouldn't hurt to try would it? You aren't going to be sick forever and you know the kids are going to go their own ways and leave you alone!" Ariia prodded seeming more desperate now. "I just don't want you to end up alone!"

"Then I really will build myself a figure..." Aimina replied sticking her tongue out at Ariia. This appeased her but she still wasn't so sure about her idol's future. The ladies grew quiet as they pried the box open and let Night out. "Come on out Night-kun it's safe." Night climbed out and spied Aimina's car. It was cute silver sports car which surprised Night a good deal. He had somehow expected something less flashy. Aimina noticed his expression and what he was looking at and laughed. "This is my attempt to be cool!" She beamed patting the rear quarter panel. "Would you like to drive home?" She wondered dangling the keys and a driver's license in front of his face.

"Sure!" He answered taking the keys and smiling. "It will be my first act of payment for this great new body you made me!"

"I'll ditch the box and meet you over at your apartment!" Ariia cheerily offered as she shoved the lid inside the box and started wheeling it away. "Have fun you two!"

"I'm sure Ishina and Kuma are bored by now... We should go to lunch or something..." Aimina mused climbing into the door Night had opened for her. "There's so much to do... But that can all wait you have plenty of time now!" She seemed very relieved now... And much brighter like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Would you like to see Riiko-kun?" She asked randomly after they had been driving a few minutes. Night almost stopped the car in the middle of the road.

"I'm still not sure that's a good idea..." He replied after regaining himself and continuing on at a normal speed. "I... I just don't want her heart to hurt anymore because of me."

"I think she has chosen a path that she can walk on... And though the hope of you coming back was dim... She knew you could come back one day... I think the real question is... can your heart handle it?" Aimina had rolled down the window and pushed her seat back to a lounging position. "Maybe... you should make your heart stronger first before you go to see her. But if you decide to never see her again... I'll support that decision... It's not what I would like you to do but it's not a choice I can make for you." Her voice became more and more quiet as she drifted off to sleep. Night realized she was asleep and grew a little concerned partly because he didn't know where he was going and from the sudden onset of her sleep. A park caught his eye and he made a bee line for it. In the bright warm sun he took Aimina out of the car and sat down on a bench with her. He made her comfortable and sat her head in his lap like Riiko had done for him all those years ago. The shades of the leaves on the tree above made beautiful designs on the sidewalk and the wind played a melody of a wonderful spring to come... For the first time since he had woke up, he felt at peace. Maybe he could be happy in this life without Riiko though he owed her much of this very life he had.

"A path to walk on..." Night sighed looking up at the tree. "I think I can find one as well... If only my friends will help me..." He smiled and started people watching. He didn't seemed to noticed the young man from the hot spring passing by and snapping another few pictures though.

"So perfect... Such a beautiful picture!" He sighed looking at the screen of his digital camera. "I'll send that one too..."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: Halo**_

It hadn't been a very long time before Aimina's cell phone started ringing. Night, not really knowing what to do pulled it out and saw it was Ariia so he answered.

"Night why are you answering Aimina-sama's phone? Is everything all right?" She wondered when he answered.

"She fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her up for directions... I guess I could have just called you couldn't I?" He giggled at his own absent-mindedness and smiled.

"Where are you?" His friend wondered calming down some now that she knew everything was fine.

"A park on the way to Aimina-kun's apartment. She mentioned we were close just before she fell asleep..." He replied looking around for a landmark he could use.

"Night-kun... Her apartment overlooks the park. Go down the street a few blocks and there's a parking garage on the left. Take the elevator to the third floor and I'll meet you there!" Ariia explained carefully though it sounded like she was walking quickly.

"Oh I can see the parking garage from here!" Night mused spying the building in question. "I'll be there in just a few minutes..." He hung up the phone and carefully started moving to get up. Aimina woke up slightly as he did and looked up at him. The light filtering through the tree shone behind him and made him seem very ethereal... "Oh I'm sorry Aimina-kun I didn't mean to wake you up! Ariia-kun told me how to get the rest of the way to your house and I was just about to take you there." Night explained gently picking her up and carrying her back to the car.

"Ah I'm sorry you should have woke me up!" Aimina yawned as she got comfortable in the seat. "How silly of me..."

"That's fine you need your rest!" He offered happily as he proceeded on to the apartment. True to her word Ariia was waiting when the elevator opened. "She woke up on the way back." The former figure giggled when Tsukiuko looked at him funny. That wasn't why she was looking at him funny, he was still carrying Aimina...

"He won't put me down..." The Director sighed as she was carried away. "Number 35." She pointed to her apartment door as she took the keys out of his hand to open the door.

"Welcome home Tenjou-san!" Ishina and Kuma cheered as the door opened. "Carrying her across the threshold..." Ishina added by herself.

"They moved so fast..." Kuma added in solemn tone.

"That's what took them so long..." Gaku interjected in the same tone. Aimina turned a brilliant shade of red and Night picked up on her stress.

"It's not what you think! I... I fell asleep..." Her voice started out loud but quickly grew soft as she was embarrassed to admit she fell asleep so randomly. She wiggled free of Night's grasp who was still confused about the whole situation and why everyone was looking at them so strangely.

"They didn't get married... There aren't any places around here that would do it that quickly anyways!" Ariia beamed pushing Night in the door and closing it behind them. Finally getting caught up caused Night's face to turn red this time. "See?! You three embarrassed him too!" Ariia sighed and pulled him further into the apartment. Aimina had already gone off to the livingroom to sit down her things.

"Would you like the tour?" She asked taking Night's hand and pulling him along. "It's going to be a little crowded for awhile but I'm looking into a bigger place..." He couldn't help but notice how huge the apartment once for her to be living alone. "It has three bedrooms but I'm using one as a office right now. I'm trying to get everything out of it but at least it has a bed!" She chimed leading him upstairs and to the last room on the right of the hall. Despite there being a desk and several cabinets in one corner; there was still room for a bed, dresser, second desk, and bookshelf that were mostly devoid of things."Once I get everything moved over to the loft this room will be all yours! And the bathroom is here." She pointed behind them. "My room is next to yours and Ishina and Kuma are sharing that one!"

"It'll be really nice to have so many people here!" Ishina mused happily as she headed back downstairs.

"I don't have any supplies yet but you can do whatever you want to your room. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible for as long as you want to stay here. Anything you need..." Aimina seemed really nervous as she spoke and it compelled Night to do something. He grabbed Aimina from behind as she as walking away and hugged her tightly.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." His voice was cool and calm but his body was warm. "I'm going to take care of you now Aimina-kun... I decided that the path I'm going to walk right now is here with you. Once you're better I'll decide where to go from there. But right now..." He turned her around and looked her in the eye. "...if there's anything YOU need I'll do my best to provide it." His face hadn't looked this serious since that night at the hot spring. He hadn't forgot what she had said to him and he wasn't sure if this would only serve to hurt her but it's what he felt he had to do. Aimina seemed stunned and was completely speechless for a few moments. Tears finally overflowed out of her eyes and she collapsed into his arms.

"You've already given me so much Night-kun... I couldn't possibly ask for anything more." Was all she said before growing silent for a long while. Night wasn;t sure what she meant but he didn't think now was the right time to ask. "Let's go get some lunch!" She proclaimed finally with a sniffle. Night nodded and with that they made their way back downstairs. Ishina and Gaku were talking about the studio time he had gotten for recording a demo disc.

"I don't think that will be an issue Gaku-san I have a lot of songs I have written... I'm not sure how good most of them are though. I never got to perform them." She conceded sadly as she looked at the floor.

"Your songs are beautiful Ishina! You'll do just fine!" Aimina chirped ninja hugging her from behind. "Now today is going to be an awesome happy day so let's enjoy it! Starting with lunch on me!" The suggestion was met with no resistance and the motley group ventured forth into the world for the first time. On the way to lunch the found a spring carnival that Aimina had forgotten completely about since she hadn't gone in two years due to work. They decided to go after lunch as a way to pass the evening. Kuma delighted in dominating all the games and wining Ishina tons of stuffed animals for their room. Night offered to win Ariia and Aimina something but they insisted they didn't want to carry it. Gaku spent most of his time chasing after every potentially single girl he saw.

Night found a great deal of enjoyment in helping Ariia dress Aimina up as a Sengoku princess for the fashion. The period clothes suited her so well and when she got on the stage she carried herself just like a princess. Night wasn't exempt from Aimina's wrath though as she insisted he dress up as a samurai as well. "She's so pretty!" Ariia swooned as romanticized thoughts of a samurai coming to sweep the gorgeous Princess Aimina-sama off her feet danced in her head. Night couldn't help but agree that she looked naturally elegant in the outfit. The pair won the fashion award for the booth that supplied their clothes which delighted the shop owners. Yet again the mysterious photographer happened to be passing by as Night and Aimina had a play sword fight with Ariia. Of course he took several pictures. To conclude their play fight Ariia insisted that Night pretend to woo Aimina and then carry her away. Despite the crowd that had gathered to watch the impromptu play, the cameraman was able to get a stunning shot of samurai addressing the fair Princess.

"Oh fair maiden you honor me with your presence! I have traveled far in search of your fabled beauty. I have slain many monsters and demons as a declaration of my love for you!" He began as he drove his sword into the ground and kneeled in front of her. "I lay down my sword and my life for you and your happiness!" He was really getting into it at this point and appeared to be very emotional as he rested his forehead on his hilt. It was at this point that the cameraman took his picture. "Milady! What would you have me do?"

"Oh great and honorable samurai my greatest wish is to be with you! Take me away from these bloodstained lands so that we might live happily forever!" Aimina gushed with the best acting she could produce. "Arise fair samurai! This day we are as one forevermore!" Night pulled his sword out of the ground as he stood up and sheathed it. With the strength of his biomechancial body he easily picked her up and carried her a small distance away. Those looking on cheered and clapped as they clearly enjoyed the display.

"Ah... oh fair and beautiful maiden... I hope I can honor your beautiful soul somehow... Or at least do justice to the works of art you've already created..." The photographer mused spying a man and his female figure escort. "It's just not the same without the sparkle in the eyes he sighed. "It's sweet though she made a miniature of her boyfriend though!"

The evening ended on a high note when Ishina and Kuma entered a talent competition and won. Ishina needed the confidence boost from the judges' comments about their performance. They had won hands down which entitled them to a gift certificate to the local mall. Together the motley group sat on a patch of grass next to a river and watched the summer set. As they did, a newspaper photographer snapped a shot of them for the front page and of everyone for their respective portions of participation. Aimina refused to give her name for obvious reasons but wasn't opposed to the pictures.

"I never imagined I would have so many people who's company I could truly enjoy like this..." The Director sighed looking up at the stars. "I can say with utmost certainty... that today was the best day of my life... Better than every day of professional success... All of it was been pretty meaningless until now. I'm glad... I'm glad I'm able to be with all of you and take care of you..."

"Awe... We love you too Aimina-san!" Ishina had really opened up and grown very attached to Aimina in just the week she had known her designer. Aimina blushed a little at the singer's musing as she was hugged by her.

"We should go now... It's getting a little chilly..." Night sighed sitting up. "You shouldn't be out in the cold!" He scolded taking his jacket off and wrapping Aimina in it. Grudgingly they all stood up and began walking back to Aimina's apartment.

"Aimina-sama... Can I stay at your place tonight? I'll sleep on the couch!" Ariia half begged as she tugged on her idol's arm.

"Anytime! And I'll sleep on the couch you can sleep in my bed!" Aimina exclaimed as if she was hurt that Ariia would think she'd be made to sleep on the couch.

"Oh no! She can sleep in my bed! I'll sleep on the couch." Night beamed with a smile.

"Awe I couldn't Night it's your first night sleeping in a bed with your new body!" Ariia yawned stretching her arms as she walked.

"There's always tomorrow! I'll be fine on the couch." He insisted as they neared the door to the apartment.

"Well Ladies and Gents... This is where I bid ado... See you cats tomorrow for our recording session." Gaku motioned to Ishina and Kuma. With that he wandered away down the hall waving.

"He's still odd..." Night mused watching his former pseudo-nemesis walk away.

"He's one of a Kind that Gaku... but he's one of my most loyal friends even now." Aimina replied with a tired smile.

It didn't take long for everyone to get settled into bed. Aimina got Night set up on the couch with a blanket and pillow before wandering off to bed herself. She hadn't been asleep very long when she seemed to be replaying her old familiar nightmare. It was quite different this time though in that it wasn't a nightmare at all. Night was there sitting on the floor next to her bed and she felt fine. It was then that she realized she wasn't completely asleep and that night really was sitting next to her bed. Startled she jumped up in bed and flew to the other side. "Night you scared me! You shouldn't sneak into a person's room in the night like that!" She screeched as quietly as she could in her shock.

"I'm sorry... I noticed on the way back that your breathing pattern had altered and your heart rate had changed. The ring wouldn't change colors so I got worried... I wanted to check on you is all." He replied feeling as though he had done something terribly wrong.

"It's all right... You just startled me is all. Thank you for your concern but I feel fine... Just tired... Maybe that was it?" Otaoko offered in a soothing voice. Night nodded but he didn't seem very satisfied by her response. "Would it make you feel better if you slept in here tonight?" She sighed grudgingly. Night smiled and nodded emphatically. "Then you have to sleep on this side... I'm just used to sleeping on that side." She went on awkwardly before slowly scooting back over to the side of the bed she had been on. Night walked over to the other side of the bed and slowly climbed in. Aimina laid on her side as close to the edge as she could to avoid feeling anymore embarrassed.

"Don't worry... I'm not going to try to molest you or anything." He giggled as he snuggled into the bed. She was still uneasy about the situation but she couldn't help but feel safe with Night around. Perhaps living alone so long had gotten to her? She was surprised by how quickly she was falling back asleep but wasn't awake long to think much of it.

The next morning found Aimina wrapped in the arms of oldest ward who was still sleeping soundly. She was immediately thrown into a pit of embarrassment but didn't want to wake Night up. She opted to slide out of the bed and forget the incident entirely. To help her forget she set about making breakfast for everyone. One by one the residents of the apartment woke to the smells of breakfast coming from the kitchen. As they each took a spot at the table Otaoko wondered where Night was. "Where is Night?" Ariia wondered suspiciously as she eyed the empty couch.

"I made him sleep in my room and I slept on the couch." The Director answered quickly but naturally. She had rehearsed the response while she cooked since she knew the question would come. Though she didn't want to wake the kid up, she did want him to enjoy his first home cooked meal as a new person. With great care she slid her bedroom door open to find Night sitting on the edge of the bed staring out the balcony doors. "Are you all right Night?" She wondered quietly as she slowly approached him.

"I think so... It's just harder than I thought it would be feeling so much and actually appreciating it. I can't help but wonder how much more I would care about Riiko if I could appreciate her fully then..." He sighed sadly as he rested his head in his hand and propped it up with his leg. "I never had any doubts before about what I had to do... I did what I knew would make her happy... What I thought... Was right... But it isn't so clear what is right anymore... I want to... I want to be with her but... She's happy now... I can't take that away from her now... I just... I don't know what to do anymore..." He started crying which startled him since he'd never had real tears before that he couldn't control.

"Night-kun... I'm... I'm sorry..." Aimina gasped feeling as though her heart had stopped beating as she collapsed on to the bed. "I never thought about... I never thought about you... Needing her so much... It was really... Cruel of me to do this... I wish... I wish I had never... Never met you." She gasped sobbing. "I can't believe how terrible I am! I'm simply the worst! I brought you back into this world without considering the most important thing! Without considering your poor heart!" She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"My... heart?" He wondered sounding confused. "That's the problem... I don't know what I want in my heart..." Aimina's sobbing quieted slightly and she looked at him gravely. "That's why I'm so upset... I thought that Riiko was the only person who could make me happy... The only person I could love... But I realize now I don't really know what love is. I know she loved me and she showed it to me by being with me until the very end. But I find myself... loving so many people as best as I understand love to be..." He explained putting a hand on hers.

"There's a difference in love Night-kun... You can have love and devotion for your friends and family. But the kind of love you have for the person you're meant to be with is different entirely... It fills you with happiness and joy... And an overwhelming since a fulfillment... Like being them is the only way you can be whole. If that's what you felt with Riiko then it's her that you love..." Aimina explained slowly and thoughtfully. Her voice was different than he had ever heard it. It was gentle and seemed more like a child talking about a fantasy than a grown woman. "You should follow your heart Night no matter where it takes you... If you find that it is Riiko you love then you should follow your heart to find what it is you must do."

"Aimina-kun... When you said you loved me... What kind of love did you mean?" The former figure wondered sounding as if the answer was the hinge on which his whole dilemma sat.

"The kind of love I have for you won't change what your heart truly feels Night. But I will tell you this. I'll stick with you for as long as you want me to. And if you decide one day that you would be happier without me... I will happily watch you walk away." She replied wiping her eyes and nose. "If you're hungry breakfast is waiting... But take all the time you need."

It took a few minutes but Night finally came into the dining room looking like a train wreck. The food smelled really good but he just wasn't up to eating right now. Soon after breakfast Gaku showed up for Ishina and Kuma. A little while after that Ariia went home to get ready for school on Monday. That left Aimina and Night cleaning up the dishes.

"I'm sorry I didn't eat more..." Night sighed as he washed the dishes. It seemed like the more he was awake the worse he felt and looked. Aimina sat the towel she had been using to dry the dishes down and looked at Night. "Get dressed... We're leaving." Was all she said before trying and walking away. He looked at her a little confused but she didn't offer him any other explanation so he obeyed. Before they left she blindfolded him and made sure he couldn't see.

"Where are we going?" He wondered over and over but got no response. He knew they had driven somewhere and gone up in an elevator. But he hadn't the slightest idea where he was. He was getting irritated though since he didn't really want to be anywhere but home. Just as he was about to stop and rip the blindfold off himself Aimina did it for him. His jaw dropped when his eyes were met with Riiko's stunned face looking back at him.

"You know how to find me... Soushi-kun..." Was all Aimina said as she walked away. She could hear Riiko's surprised and doubting voice sobbing Night's name as she walked away but found no joy in the moment. She was happy that Night and Riiko could now be reunited but at the same time she was sad. She wished so badly that she could find someone who loved her even half as much as Night loved Riiko. And that's when her phone rang.

"Hello... Aimina-kun... I was wondering if you would meet me somewhere. I'd love to talk to you." It was Bashouna.

"I'm not really in a talking mood Bashouna-kun... Can I take a rain check?" She was trying to not to sound upset but she was sure she was failing.

"I've been giving myself a rain check on this for awhile... I think it's time we leveled with each other. I know you've been keeping a secret from me to..." He was very calm and cool. His evenness was somehow reassuring to her. She had been meaning to tell him for awhile now that she was sick... Perhaps meeting him today wouldn't be terrible...

"Where should I meet you?" She wondered rifling for her keys in her bag as she exited the hospital.

"How about right here?" Bashouna was waiting for her to come out the door. She looked at him a little confused but he just smiled and reached out his hand. "Shall we... Beautiful?" She cocked her head and smiled awkwardly but took his hand nonetheless.

"You were right." She finally muttered after they had been walking awhile. "I do have something very important to tell you. I'm sick Bashouna... Very sick... I could die soon if I don't take care of myself... Which I fully intend to do! But I'm going to need a transplant soon." She was quiet and sad.

"I knew that... Before you ask how just how I have my ways... I just wanted to know how serious it was. That being said..." He stopped and turned to face her. With gentle tugging he turned her to face him. "...I love you..." He whispered before leaning down and kissing her so passionately that she couldn't help but blush. As he pulled away he found her looking back at him dazed and confused.

"But I thought you were..." She muttered trying to make sense of what had happened.

"When I thought of being with someone else intimately. Even a figure... I got mad. I was surprised by how mad I got. And the more I thought about it the more I realized. I came to work at Kronos Heaven to find a way to repay you. But the more I worked there the more attached I got to you. When I found out I would be working the desk and that I could see you everyday... It made me happy... So happy I did a little dance." She had seen Bashouna act melodramatically romantic but this was different. He was serious... "I realized not long ago it was because I WANT to see you everyday... I even sent a photographer out to find you and take pictures for me." She just looked at him teary eyed and confused. "I know I'm not a samurai prince... Nor am I handmade and perfect like your figure... But I'll still love you and take care of you... I just hope you would give a guy like me a chance." He went on getting down on one knee and looking up at her hopefully.

"Oh Bashouna I'm so sorry... I had no idea you felt this way!" Aimina gasped falling to her knees and hugging him. "What a terrible friend and person I am for not realizing this!"

"No no! I purposefully hid it from you! I didn't think you could ever care for me so I tried to forget about it... But I couldn't... So... Does that mean I have a shot?" He exclaimed hugging her back tightly.

"This is a lot to get adjusted to but... I'll give you a shot if you think you could stand someone like me!" She cried burying her head in his shoulder and smiling. "I have to tel you thought Bashouna... My life is very complicated..."

"I like complicated... It can be very interesting!" He chirped pulling her back up to her feet. "So how about you talk to me about complicated over lunch?" Aimina wiped her eyes and nodded happily.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: Secret Song**_

The rest of the day was just a blur in Aimina's head now... She remembered not feeling well after lunch and having Bashouna bring her home. She remembered giving him a solid reassurance that she would be fine. This wasn't a common occurrence but it was one she was familiar with. She remembered calling Soushi on the way home and telling Night to drive himself home. Now she was laying in bed feeling the worst she could remember feeling in her life. Even though she was laying down, she felt as though she was falling and spinning all at once. It was all she could do to stay awake let alone move. Where was her phone? Why wasn't going off? Had she left it somewhere? This feeling in her chest couldn't possibly be normal. She needed help but it seemed that her nightmare was coming true despite all her efforts to prevent it. At least she would die in the comfort of her bed she thought to herself as she tried to roll over.

There was a sudden crash she decided had been the glass doors to the balcony shattering. Burglars? They came at a good time she supposed. Someone started talking but she just couldn't make out what they were saying or see them for that matter. Everything was hazy... It was a man and they were picking her up. Night? She wondered trying to clear her vision. He did seem to have a second sense for how she was feeling but could he really tell from all the way across town? It was too much now she couldn't even stay awake.

"Thank... you... I really... didn't want... to die... alone..." She muttered with the last of her strength. As everything started fading to black she heard a loud thump. Perhaps they fell over...

"Thank goodness you had her phone and were able to break in Bashouna!" Ariia sobbed in a voice muffled by his shirt.

"Well even if I hadn't Night here was right behind me... He certainly had a part in all this too don't forget... That sixth sense of yours is mighty impressive!" The much less metro sounding Bashouna beamed trying to comfort the sobbing girl.

"I was afraid of this..." Was all Night said from some distant corner of the room. "She had started declining ever since this body was finished... I should have never left her alone... I failed her as a friend... I'm the worst..."

"Night..." A familiar girl's voice sighed in a comforting tone.

"You were only acting... humanly..." A familiar young man's voice chimed in awkwardly. The voice's stirred open Aimina's eyes slowly and she looked around. The first thing she noticed were three young people sitting across the room. It was Soushi, Night and Riiko... holding hands...

"Everything... is as it should be..." Aimina sighed with a slight smile as she let her eyes fall closed. Everyone gasped and looked at her wide-eyed. "You all honor me... I never... thought I could have such good friends... You really shouldn't worry about me just yet Night-kun... When I said I wouldn't die until I finished what I started... I didn't necessarily mean your body..." Night looked stunned and surprised as he stood up and moved to the side of her bed Bashouna hadn't taken up residence. "I couldn't just die and leave you all alone... I had to be sure that you could... be happy... But now everything is as it should be..." She had never looked so happy and peaceful in all her life but everyone couldn't help but feel like this was a good-bye. Though they didn't want to admit it, they knew the likelihood of her getting a transplant anytime soon was slim.

"Aimina-kun... Is it possible... Could Ariia put me on that artificial life support and you could have these lungs you made me?" Night wondered gently taking her hand in his. The question made her eyes shoot open and tear up.

"I REFUSE! I absolutely can not ask that of you!" She burst out before coughing violently and painfully. "I will not take from you what you deserve so greatly..." She whispered trying hard not to cry.

"I can be replaced and have my parts exchanged easily... But you... He was right you know... What Bashouna said... For figures like me... figures who come to life... They need a bright star to give them hope to guide them to their happiness. This world... their world would become very dim without you. So you see I could sleep a while longer if it meant... your smiling face being there to greet them..." Riiko felt her chest growing tight and hot tears welling up in her eyes. She had just gotten back this person she held so dear and now she might lose him forever... Aimina noticed her right away and felt a wrenching in her own chest, one unrelated to her failing health.

"I can't..." She sighed starting to cry. "I'm sorry Night-kun I just can't..." Her crying was abruptly stopped by Bashouna chuckling. Everyone looked at him as if he were completely indecent except for Otaoko. She looked at him as if she were shocked. The wily salesman had been known to hold more than one Ace up his sleeve so she couldn't help but wonder why he was laughing.

"I can't let you have all the fun Niiight-kun..." He mused unbuttoning his plain white dress shirt. "I have a secret... Aimina... do you remember when I said a figure saved me and that's why I wanted to be your friend?" The Director nodded slowly though she was growing increasingly confused. "That figure was one of your experimental new models with non-machine organs. They never reported it but two were lost in transit to your lab from the Biomechanics Division... One of them lived with me after I found him in an alley... I should have died but somehow he erased himself and transferred my thoughts and memories into this body..." He explained activating the mechanism to open his chest. "The other came looking for him but freaked out when she found him dead... She went into a coma and never woke up... She's in stasis in a Biomechanics Lab right now... If you think it would take... I know a few good surgeons over there..." He smiled and pulled his chest closed. Aimina, much less everyone else looked at him in awe and shock. "You know it really is a testament to your craftsmanship and genius if even YOU couldn't tell I was a figure of sorts..." He smirked as he did the last button up.

"I guess... It's worth trying..." Otaoko sighed still dumbfounded by what had just happened.

"Exxxxceeeellent..." He hissed donning the evil plotting face Otaoko had become so famous for. "Niiiiight-kuuun! Take good care of our dear Aimina... I have some work to do!" Night perked up and nodded with a huge smile on his face as Bashouna skipped out of the room in his old fruity way.

"Are we... still even?" Night wondered looking sad again. Aimina looked at Riiko's relieved face then back at Night's and just smiled.

"Very much so..." She replied lightly as she got comfortable in bed. "I'm feeling better already!" She chirped before drifting off to sleep again.

"Welcome to Haven! Do you have an appointment?" A perky receptionist chirped to the young couple that had just walked in the glittering white marble lobby.

"We heard from some friends that this company might be able to help us. My girlfriend... She's a figure and I think she may be fully self-aware..." The young man stammered unsure at all what to say.

"Excellent! Please if you'll have a seat I'll page the Director right away!" The couple took a seat and a few minutes later the company Director came out of an elevator. She was a stunning woman full of confidence and charm. "This is the couple I was telling you about Aimina-kun!"

"Thanks Riiko-kun!" Aimina cheered before sitting down across from the couple. "Welcome to Haven. My name is Aimina Otaoko and I'll be performing the initial evaluation today. You are familiar with the company otherwise you wouldn't have traveled the great distance to be here. My company specializes in many things but the priority is identify and helping figures of all makes and models who have become self-aware. It just takes a few minutes to assess your level of awareness. Once you are accepted into the program there are several options you can choose but we can discuss those later. If you would please allow me access to your data port..." The girl knelt down in front of Aimina who plugged in her portable diagnostic device.

"So... Is this company safe? I mean you can tell me the truth... I won't tell your superiors... I just really need to know..." The young man was visibly nervous and looked around shifty eyed.

"There are no superiors to report me to anyways... I'm the company's owner and CEO..." Aimina mused as she watched the screen intently. "I used to design and build prototype figures for the popular Kronos Heaven company. I am just like you now though... I have met a self-aware figure and they changed my life... These figures are my children and I feel compelled to help those who need it most." She was kind and passionate so it wasn't hard for the man to feel at ease.

"I really brought her to the right place then." He sighed with a smile. "What a relief." Aimina giggled then unplugged the girl.

"It seems you have full detachment from the majority of the original protocols which makes you a perfect candidate for our program!" She beamed standing up. "If you'll come with me, Riiko-kun at the desk will get you set up with a room and a consultation time. We provide free room and board to program enrollees."

"Thank you for all your help Otaoko-sama..." The girl sobbed hugging Aimina as she turned to walk away. "It's so nice to feel... accepted..." Aimina smiled and patted the girl's arm.

"Awe... don't call me '-sama' I hate that. In any case... Welcome home..."

"Welcome to the Haven Figure Conversion Program!" Riiko chimed handing the young lady a clipboard of paperwork. The goal of the program is to provide work and a safe environment in which self-aware figures can adapt to being alive. The program has several levels depending on the experience you would like from your newfound life! If you would please fill these out I've scheduled you for your introduction and tour tomorrow at 2pm! Please enjoy your stay!"

"Riiko really is the perfect choice for the front desk. She's so kind and accepting... It's just what people need when they come here." Aimina whispered to Soushi as she greeted them for their marketing meeting.

"She really is something else isn't she?" He replied smiling as she tried to give the couple directions to their room but seemed to be failing. "In any case I finished the printed presentation you asked for to submit to the U.S. Department of Health. Although I doubt anyone will bite if we don't get approval from the major world organizations." Aimina looked over the packet he had handed her and nodded in approval.

"This is awesome Soushi. I couldn't hope for anything better." She beamed handing it back to him with a broad smile. "Let's just pray I haven't pissed the heavens off too much for them to smite us now..." She joked before ducking into the elevator.

"Aimina-kun! Big news! The distribution center is set up and ready go now that we've been given the green light by all major world powers! All I need is for you to sign these papers to put it into motion." Bashouna called running Aimina down as she traversed a long hallway.

"Really?! That was so much easier than I thought it would be! Things are really clicking now Bashie!" She exclaimed happily as she tackle hugged him with great exuberance. "Thanks to you and Gaku's awesome salesmanship thousands of people can now have the replacement organs they need through nanotechnology! No pills, no fears of rejection! This is so AWESOME! Soushi just finished the print to distribute to individual countries for their approval. You should really check it out!"

"Well you need to sign these first but yeah... This is a great day for Humans and Hybrids alike. Soon all the Hybrids will be able to live normally as well. Your dreams are coming real... And I'm so glad I can be such an integral part of them Darling." He tipped her over and kissed her passionately. "Now sign these so we can get the show on the road!" He beamed pulling her back up and handing her a clipboard and pen.

A giant screen in the club flickered on and a female reporter's voice echoed out of the speakers. "In music news... Singing sensation Ishina Iekizuno, adopted child of night club genius Tashikara Iekizuno, and her partner Kuma Otaoko, adopted child of technology genius Aimina Otaoko struck platinum today. Their third album sold one million copies worldwide it's first week and sales are yet to slow. The group went platinum on their two previous albums within a month of release.

In a related story, Aimina Otaoko's company 'Haven' announced distribution of their nanomachine manufactured and enhanced organs has been approved. The company formed when Otaoko independently patented her own program and figure designs just weeks before litigation was final for her sale of both items to Kronos Heaven. The 'Companions' line has grossed trillions of yen worldwide which was used to fund the research. The announcement means a virtually instant and unlimited supply of organs without using controversial stem cell research. Otaoko herself was the first human to use a set of nanotech lungs when a genetic condition caused hers to shut down."

"And that's why I have invited you! Our nearest and dearest friends here tonight!" Tashikara beamed from the stage as the screen flickered to showing him. "Today we celebrate a triumph of art! A triumph of technology and medicine! And a triumph of humanity!" The crowd cheered and shouted loudly for several long minutes before it was quiet enough for him to speak. "So let's take tonight to count our blessings and be thankful for all the loving support we have around us!" With that the spotlight shifted to Ishina and Kuma who started to perform.

"It was really sweet of them to change their last names to honor you! To think that they would write their own background stories to be like that..." Ariia squeeled as Tashikara joined the party on the VIP terrace. "See she didn't really hate you after all!" Tashikara blushed but his face soon faded to pure shock when he heard Ishina speaking.

"And this next song is very special to me. It's on our latest album and tonight I want to dedicate it to my darling father! Thank you this song is just for you!" Tashikara teared up and started sniffling.

"This really has been a crazy road hasn't it?" Night wondered aloud as he sat on the arm of Riiko's chair. "I can't believe everything that's happened the past few years..."

"It's true that a lot has happened. But through it all I'm glad to have made this journey with all of you. I couldn't imagine this company taking off like it has without the hard work all of you have put in." Aimina sighed happily as she danced with Bashouna. "I have the best sales Reps..." She looked at Gaku and Bashouna. "The best Creative Marketing Director..." She smiled and pointed at Soushi who simply chuckled and blushed a little. "An awesome face at the front desk keeping the whole company in order and organized!" She bent over and hugged Riiko. "And of course two brilliant minds in the Research and Development Department!" She beamed to Ariia and Night. "But more importantly... You are all the best friends I could have ever hoped for..." A few tears welled up in her eyes but they were obviously happy ones. "I'm excited to see where the road will take us!"

In the time it took to build their company Night attended and graduated from college in an astounding one year stint. Ariia graduated top of her class. Soushi and Riiko were married and had two beautiful children. Their oldest was named Tenjou, Night delighted in babysitting. Bashouna and Aimina became engaged but were yet to marry. Ishina and Kuma became the hottest pop stars on the planet but expanded their work by collecting and placing abandoned figures in new roles. Tashikara helped by opening three more wildly popular all figure clubs. Each club had its own associated quarters for all the figures. The photographer Bashouna hired to stalk Aimina published a photo journal of sorts telling the tale of love and life through the eyes of a figure. He became an overnight success. With the rise of Haven he became a chronicler of the figures and their families the company helped along the way as well as its true history.

Haven Incorporated manufactured a sizable island in the Pacific Ocean over the course of the next decade. Upon it's completion the company relocated to the island. The company and island continued to expand to accommodate it's growth and the number of self-aware figures that continued to emerge.

After rumors of self-aware figures began a social firestorm, the production of figures was legally halted in most countries. As an extra measure figures were ordered to be rounded up and destroyed as well. The company declared itself an independent nation and continued to house figures of all kinds in the wake of this decision. It continued producing hightech organs for use by anyone who requested them. Eventually the existence of "Hybrids," people who chose to become fully integrated into a biomechanical body was announced. They didn't tell the public Hybrids had been mingling with the populace for decades...

The advent of Hybrids slowly ended the tensions between society and figures as more and more of them surfaced. Aimina chose to become a hybrid in order to see the situation through to the end, a task that took almost a century. She and Bashouna eventually did marry but didn't have any children. When the production of figures became legal again Aimina funded the grand reopening of Kronos Heaven. Children were no longer allowed in its ranks.

"It seems like the world will have little use for us soon Darling." Bashouna sighed as he stared out one of the windows that made up a glass wall for Aimina's office. She was silent for a few minutes as she looked around at all the pictures in her office. They were the pictures he had taken by the stalker photographer along with some they added through the years. There were bookshelves of the albums of living figures lining an entire wall of the office as well.

"I don't know if we should just leave them with all this..." She sighed sitting down a framed picture on her desk and standing up. The picture was one of all them: Gaku, Ishina, Kuma, Riiko, Soushi, Night, Ariia, Bashouna, Tashikara, and herself in the pear orchard. The picture she had always wanted... "I don't think I'm ready to go just yet... We have finally reached the end of the path we started walking all those years ago. Maybe now we could walk down a normal one..." She added wrapping her arms around his waist and gazing out the window. "Like them..." She mused spying Ariia and Night playing on the beach below. "I like our agreement though... and you're right... We shouldn't strive to be immortal... We have left good people here to take care of things for us and for all of them. We should go now..."

"That sounds very nice..." Bashouna sighed happily as he hit a button on the wall by the window and it flew open. "NIIIIGHTT-KUUUUNNNN!!!!! ARIIIIIIIIII-KUUUN!!! Wait for us!" He shouted ripping off his shirt and flying out of the window.

"Bashie!!! You shouldn't be so reckless!" Aimina squealed angrily before sighing in defeat and jumping out herself. She felt the wind in her face for the brief moment of free fall, felt very alive. The breeze that flowed in from the open window blew a paper off of the desk and onto the floor. It was a copy of a transfer of power for the company. The new company owners were Tenjou and Kami Asamoto, Riiko and Soushi's children. The window closed when the timer was up sealing the room up with only one person able to enter. He had been directed to keep the history alive and add to it the new chapters to come.

As Aimina made a break for the beach she swore she saw the smiling faces of her friends who chose not to stay. Their smiling faces gave her comfort and in that moment she decided maybe it was time to move on... It's not like they wouldn't be together once again soon... "Wait for me!" She shouted with a smile as she ran as fast as she could to get to them. "Wait for me! If we're going to go now let's go together!" She tackled Bashouna and pulled him together with Night and Ariia and they all hugged. Without saying anything else they held each other's hands and looked on at the crashing waves. Hand in hand they walked out into the ocean under the beautiful orange setting sun.

From the beach a sad young man looked out with a camera to snap a shot and sighed. "So perfect... I'll be sad to see them go... I can only pray that when the sun rises tomorrow... new, bright supernovas will be there to warm the world..." He took a deep breath and started walking away toward the office building. "Thank you... Riiko Izawa... For just being you... Who knew? Who knew it would change the world..."


End file.
